The Darkness of Love and War
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Falling in love is never in easy. Falling in love with a servent of Orochi just makes things worst. How can they love last within the grasp of the most explosive war in history? Yaoi Lu Xun/Masamune Date. Finished
1. Chapter 1: Chance meeting

_Hiya peeps. I started this story on another site called** Art of War** under the name of **Harlequinromance**. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai/Dynasty warriors or Warriors Orochi. I do not own Tiger as she belongs to Samurai warriors. I do own Zhen Shao and Noriko (she doesn't play a big part in this story, only mentioned a few times.)_

_**Summary:** Falling in love is never easy. Falling in love with a servant of Orochi just makes it worst. How can their love last within the grasp of the most explosive war in history?_

* * *

**The Darkness of Love and War  
Chapter 1: Chance Meeting**

Tiger knew when things were wrong. It had nothing to do with being a ninja, but it helped at certain times. No, Tiger knew because people were easy to read. Like her lord, Date Masamune for example.

The green claded ninja toyed with the strings of her green and white Kitsune mask, before slowly looking up at her lord. Date Masamune, the famous one-eyed dragon, had not stopped pacing since he returned from battle.

It didn't take a genius to work out that something had rattled his cage.

Tiger hoped it hadn't been Orochi, Da Ji or worst. That Sima Yi had let a comment slide again. Masamune and Sima Yi were always at each other's throats about something or other, but Orochi always seemed interested in what their spats would result in. Placing her mask to one side, Tiger swallow thickly. "My lord? Is everything all right?" she questioned.

Masamune stopped pacing before glaring at Tiger. Any normal person would have shrunk away from the glare of the dragon, but Tiger was use to it. She had become his bodyguard at the age of 19 when she was presented as a gift from Lady Nene.

"Everything's fine. Just...wait outside. Don't let anyone in." Masamune ordered, turning away from his bodyguard. Tiger bow gracefully before turning and walking towards the chamber door. She sent one last glance towards her lord, before opening the door and leaving.

--

Honno-ji temple was cold. Zhen Shao frowned deeply as she stared at her reflection in her tea. She didn't want to appear rude before Oda Nobunaga but that wasn't what was playing on her mind. Her lord, Lu Xun, had been very quiet. The little bodyguard glanced up and cocked her head to one side. While everyone else was celebrating their victory over Da Ji's forces, Lu Xun had remained strangely silent throughout the night. "My lord?"

"Hmm?" Lu Xun looked up, locking eyes with his only connection with his former Kingdom. Zhen Shao frowned again, noticing how dark Lu Xun's honey coloured eyes had gotten. The former Wu officer raised an eyebrow waiting for Zhen to speak.

"Are you okay my lord? You've been ever so quite." Zhen Shao questioned. Lu Xun smiled a little before shaking his head.

"I'm fine Zhen. Just a little tired from battle." He lied. Zhen Shao stared a little longer at her lord before accepting the lie. She watched as Lu Xun stood up, dusting down his trousers. "I'm heading off to bed." he muttered, collecting his hat.

Before Zhen Shao could question any further, Lu Xun was gone from the main hall. The little bodyguard continued to stare at the once open door, chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

_Lord Lu Xun. Whatever is the matter?_

--

Masamune gritted his teeth as he pulled off his armor. The recent defeat his unit had suffered was not the main thing that played on his mind. _Of all the warriors that could have beaten me, it had to be a teenage boy! A friend of that Monkey, Hideyoshi to boot! _The dragon cursed.

It had been rather a humiliating defeat, one that would surely linger in Masamune's mind. While Da Ji had gone out of her way to remind Masamune of his defeat, Orochi didn't appear to mind.

The one-eyed dragon ruffled his hair before turning to look out of the window of his chamber. The boy who had defeated him remained in his mind. The small smile, the fight...his voice.

_"I am Lu Xun. May I know the name of my opponent?"__  
_  
Masamune growled to himself, turning away from the window and lying down on his bed. He hoped that the boy's face would leave his mind come morning.

He could only hope.

--

_The stench of blood and war hung heavy in the air. Masamune shook the smell away as he searched the area for more of the enemy. He had gone alone, save for his bodyguard Tiger, unable to fight to his fullest with other people around._

_Masamune slowed his breathing down, watching the dark shadows of the battlefield before hearing footsteps. Masamune honed in on them, darting off to find the source. Tiger was not far behind._

_Masamune continued to follow the source, counting out how many people he could hear. 'A small group. I wonder where they're heading?' Masamune questioned. Wasting no time, Masamune took a short cut. As he appeared in a clearing, the group arrived in front of him. Masamune snorted._

**__****"Figures. It had to be the monkey."**_ he hissed. Tiger was by his side, her mask hiding her face. __Hideyoshi took a step back frowning deeply at the young boy._

**__****"Date Masamune. What are you doing here?"**_ He questioned. __Masamune could sense that Tiger was eager to fight, but she would have to wait for a while. Masamune smirked back, one gun pointed at the gold claded warrior._

**__****"I'm here to serve Lord Orochi. If you want to face him, you'll have to go through me."**_ He laughed. Hideyoshi let out a low sigh before a second figure stepped forward. By his side was a smaller figure._

**__****"Lu Xun?"**_ Hideyoshi called but the figure, a young boy, did not back down. Masamune cocked his head to one side, looking the figure over._

_The boy wour red and gold. The only other__ colours__ that boy wour was a pair of brown arm-guards and a pale blue sash round his waist. The smaller figure was a young girl, also dressed in red. Masamune chuckled to himself. Did the boy honestly think he could defeat him?_

**__****"Master Hideyoshi, you lead the unit on. I will hold off this boy."**_ The red fighter stated, keeping his honey__ coloured__ eyed on Masamune. The one-eyed dragon felt his blood boil. He gritted his teeth as he drew both his pistols._

_The boy looked back at Hideyoshi, a small smile on his face. _**__****"Please Master Hideyoshi. The plan must succeed."**_ The boy pleaded. Hideyoshi nodded his head, before ordering the small unit to leave the boy behind. As they took off, the red fighter turned to face Masamune and drew two sabers. _**__****"I am Lu Xun. May I know the name of my opponent?"**

_Tiger sensed her master's anger and readied her weapon. She was surprised to see that the small female by Lu Xun's side was also armed. _**__****"I am Date Masamune! You will regret ever referring me as just a boy!"**_ Masamune yelled before running into battle._

--

Lu Xun let out a sigh, one he seemed to have held onto in fear of waking Zhen Shao. His bodyguard had returned from the party not long after he had left. She had perched herself in the corner of the room, her bow loaded and waiting on her lap.

Many of the officers thought she was a heavy sleeper but they were quickly mistaken. Naoe Kanetsugu had been asked by Nobunaga to wake Lu Xun. Instead, the white claded warrior had gone to wake Zhen Shao.

Xiao Qiao had tried to warn him but Kanetsugu found an arrow being pointed at his face. From then on, every officer under the Oda command thought twice about waking Zhen Shao up.

Lu Xun rolled onto his back, his mind focused on the battle. The young boy he had faced, Date Masamune, was just like him in appearance and stature. However that was were the list ended. Unlike Lu Xun himself, Masamune was brash and hot-headed.

Lu Xun stared harder at the ceiling of the room. The former Wu officer couldn't work out why Masamune had not left his mind. Deep down, Lu Xun felt like he was betraying his former kingdom.

It had been decided within the Wu kingdom that Lu Xun would marry Sun Ce's daughter. Now that Orochi had seperated Lu Xun from his lord and his future wife, the warrior didn't know what to think. He knew deep down he did love Ce's daughter, but with the ever present image of Masamune in his mind, Lu Xun had become a ball of raw emotion.

Things were not looking up for him at all.

--

_Masamune was breathing heavily and he wasn't the only one. Both he and Lu Xun had been fighting for sometime. Even their bodyguards had faced off against each other. Lu Xun's eyes were trained on his opponent but his mind's eye searched the ground behind Masamune._

_'Where is Master Hideyoshi? He should have returned by now.' Lu Xun panicked. Masamune picked up on it effortlessly, a cocky smirk playing on his lips._

**__****"Worried about the monkey?"**_ he laughed, launching himself into another attack. Lu Xun parred the attacks, cursing his emotion to show. _**__****"Don't worry. He's probably dead by now."**_ Masamune taunted. Something stirred inside Lu Xun and he gritted his teeth._

**__****"No he's not!"**_ he hissed, pushing the one-eyed dragon away. Masamune stumbled back, surprised at the sudden spring of strength that had come from Lu Xun. _**__****"Master Hideyoshi is a worthy warrior. He would not just surrender to the likes of your lord."**_ Lu Xun shot back, clutching his sabers tightly. The air was silent and tense. Lu Xun's bodyguard glared at Tiger who had removed her mask and let it rest on the side of her head._

_Suddenly the ground shook as an explosion lit up the night sky. Masamune whipped round to look at the orange light, a feeling of dread washing over him. That was too near the main camp and if Da Ji was hurt..._

**__****"Our lady is injured. Fall back!"**

_Masamune cursed under his breath. He turned to glare at Lu Xun who merely smiled. His bodyguard seemed awfully pleased with the turn of events. Masamune just wanted to smack the grin right off her face._

_Tiger tugged at his arm. _**__****"My lord, we must leave. Now."**_ she whispered, pulling Masamune away. The warrior's good eye remained on Lu Xun as the slightly battle damaged fighter stared back._

**__****"Mark my words Lu Xun! I will have a re-match with you and I will win!"**_ Masamune swore. Lu Xun nodded his head as Hideyoshi appeared from the forest and stood by Lu Xun's side._

**__****"Very well then. I shall look forward to our match. May we meet again on the field of battle Date Masamune."**

--

Masamune's good eye shot open as he woke from his restless sleep. Lu Xun's final taunt wouldn't leave his head causing the memory of the fight to become a nightmare.

Masamune sat up, rubbing his eye. The more he thought about it, the more Hideyoshi's attack seemed flawless. Attacking the enemy main camp would mean certain victory. If the enemy commander was hurt, the enemy would have no choice but to flee.

"Stupid woman. Getting herself in trouble." Masamune grumbled, lying back down on his back. Da Ji's antics reminded the dragon of another female he knew. Noriko was the only female within the Date clan and had proven herself to be a powerful fighter.

However, when Orochi had arrived, Noriko was lost and the other members of the Date clan had not been able to find her. "Good. We don't need her anyway." Masamune concluded gruffly.

He was tired and sore from the battle. His pride had been severely damaged at the hands of Lu Xun and Masamune wasn't about to let the fighter forget about it. Either way Masamune was going to make damn sure he would win the next match.

Shaking his head of the thoughts that filled his brain, Masamune attempted to sleep again. He needed his strength for tomorrow. No doubt Sima Yi would join in with Da Ji's taunts and jeers.

--

The soft jiggling of trinkets had caught Tiger's attention first before Orochi's little fox had made herself known. Tiger lent against the wall, next to her lord's chamber door, her head bowed and eyes closed. Da Ji stopped in front of the door, eyeing Tiger over before lifting her fist to knock the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lady Da Ji."

The fox jumped a little at the sound of Tiger's voice before looking over the ninja. Tiger opened her eyes, a solemn look directed at Da Ji. The fox frowned a little. Tiger's glances were un-nerving at best, but what was worst was the fact her hair covered her right eye. The very same eye Masamune was missing himself.

"And why not?" Da Ji asked snottily. Tiger straightened herself up and bowed respectfully.

"My lord is asleep. He gave me strict orders not to let anyone in. Even you my lady." Tiger replied. Da Ji huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She pouted sourly as Tiger straightened up. The corridor was silent for sometime before Da Ji decided to reply.

"Very well then. I suppose I should have some rest too." Da Ji faked a yawn before glaring at Tiger. "You just let that little dragon know. Lord Orochi wishes to see every general in the throne room tomorrow for a meeting." Da Ji spat before heading off down the corridor.

Tiger watched her leave, feeling a deep hate for the woman. The ninja shook her head and returned to her post.


	2. Chapter 2: The snakes embrace

_Thank you to **HydroMaster9910** for their review._

_--_

**Chapter 2: The Snakes embrace**

Masamune groaned as he slowly shifted from his dreams. His head hurt like crazy which puzzled the dragon somewhat. Outside the rain was beating down heavily on the dirt ground. As Masamune swung his legs over the side of his bed, a small knock was heard. "What'd ya want?" Masamune called gruffly. The door opened a fraction. Tiger poked her head round the door, watching her lord ruffle up his hair again. She bowed formally.

"My lord. Lady Da Ji wishes me to inform you that Lord Orochi will be holding a meeting this morning, in the throne room. He would like everyone there." The bodyguard informed. Masamune was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Tiger bit the side of her lip. "My Lord?"

"I heard ya. Just wait outside. I'll be along in a moment." Masamune snapped. Tiger bowed again, disappeared and closed the door with a soft click. Masamune frowned again. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately._ The dragon mused as he detangled himself from his bed-sheets. He glanced over to the door, watching the space where Tiger's face had been moments ago. _Anyone would think she would be fed up of my attitude._ Masamune thought before shaking his head.

As the Dragon began to change, he knew he had to be in the right frame of mind for the meeting. No doubt Da Ji would be there to insult him. Masamune growled as he pictured the fox mocking him in front of the other generals. Not only would the fox jeer at him, Sima Yi would also be there, the cocky smirk forever painted on his face.

--

Sima Yi slowly began to fan himself, his mind wondering through different ideas and schemes. He had been awake for several hours reveling in the knowledge of Da Ji's latest defeat. The former Wei strategist smirked coolly to himself as he continued on his way towards the throne room. So far he had passed the mighty Lu Bu and the rather brash Maeda Keiji but had seen no sign of Date Masamune. _Probably hiding away, too ashamed to show his face._ Sima Yi chuckled when he heard footsteps behind him.

Sima Yi turned to glanced over his shoulder. The smirk grew as he placed his fan over his mouth. Masamune stalked down the corridor, his ever faithful bodyguard trailing behind. The strategist could tell that Masamune was not in the best of moods and this seemed to make his smirk grow even more. "Had a good night sleep Masamune?" Sima Yi called. Tiger looked between her lord and the strategist, almost begging Sima Yi not to annoy Masasmune. _Foolish child._ Sima Yi hissed in his head.

"What's it to you?" Masamune snapped. The One-eyed Dragon did not stop to converse with Sima Yi, instead increased his pace. Sima Yi however caught up effortlessly with the shorter warrior. "Is it your new hobby in life to stalk me or something?" Masamune inquired, glaring at Sima Yi. The strategist did not look at the dragon. The trio passed several windows, each one over looking the court-yard of Koshi Castle. Despite the heavy rain, many of Orochi's snake warriors were outside training.

"Oh Sima Yi! There you are."

Tiger winced a little at the sound of Da Ji's high-pitched voice. It amazed the young ninja how many sides she had seen of Orochi's little fox. Sima Yi's smirk faded a little as he smiled sincerely at Da Ji. "Lady Da Ji. How beautiful you look this morning." Sima Yi took hold of the blushing Fox's hand and kissed her knuckles. Masamune crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his good eye.

"Oh gag me with a spoon." he muttered under his breath, loud enough only for Tiger to hear. The bodyguard coughed to cover her growing laugh. Da Ji glared at the ninja before turning her sights to Masamune.

"Lord Orochi wishes to see you both. Hurry up now." she ordered, before turning on her heel and walking off. Sima Yi was quick to join her while Masamune stayed behind. He waited until there was some distance between himself and the two annoying strategists. Masamune began his walk, sneering at the pair as they talked lowly to each other. Tiger followed closely behind. She knew she would not be allowed in the meeting but she was a bodyguard after all.

--

Zhen Shao began to pack her belongings quickly before turning her sights to Lu Xun's belongings. Nobunaga had ordered his unit to pack as they were leaving Honn-ji temple early that morning. Lu Xun was already in a meeting with Nobunaga and Hideyoshi, eager to explain the best course to Fan castle. Zhen Shao smiled a little. Both Lu Xun and herself knew the castle well. They were about to fight Shu before Orochi had arrived.

The door to the room was knocked quietly. "Yes?" Zhen Shao called. The door opened slowly as Kanetsugu smiled at Zhen Shao. The little girl bowed formally. "My lord. What can I do to help you?" she questioned.

"Nothing Zhen Shao." Kanetsugu paused, trying to word Zhen's name right. The female smiled a little as she straightened up. It had been hard for both the Japanese warriors and the Chinese warriors to word each other's names. Kanetsugu shook his head. "Instead I came to aid you." he added. Zhen Shao watched as Kanetsugu picked up a light bag containing Lu Xun's belongings.

"My Lord! You do not need to trouble yourself..."

Kanetsugu smiled again at Zhen Shao as she picked up her own belongings. "We must hurry little one. We do not want to keep Lord Nobunaga waiting." he replied. Zhen Shao nodded her head quickly and followed the white samurai.

--

_"Do you have anything to say about your defeat Da Ji?"_ Orochi questioned. Da Ji nodded her head, her eyes locked onto Masamune. The dragon refused to meet her stare, instead focused on the heavy rain outside. Deep down he knew Tiger herself would be outside. Rain or shine, the ninja would be training to be a better warrior.

"The defeat happened because Date Masamune was too reckless. He allowed the Monkey Samurai near the main camp where Hideyoshi placed a few bombs. If Masamune hadn't been solely focused on crushing one enemy at a time, we would have won that match." Da Ji spat. Masamune did not turn away from the window, his mind focused on his own defeat. He had accepted, if only a little bit, that Lu Xun was not going to leave his mind just yet.

Orochi chuckled a little while some of the other generals glanced back and fourth between Masamune and Da Ji. _"Failure is a common thing Da Ji. Perhaps Masamune would like to explain his side of the story."_ The Snake King replied. Masamune was then torn away from his thoughts as he turned to look at Orochi. Da Ji's pale skin began to turn red.

"But My Lord!" she whined only to be silenced by Orochi's ice cold glare. The Fox shut her mouth quickly, not wanting to anger her lord any further. The silence reached the farest corners of the throne room. Lu Bu raised an eyebrow in wonder. Keiji silently urged Masamune to at least say something. Masamune bowed a little.

"My Lord. My version of the story is much different then Lady Da Ji's. I would have stopped Toyotomi Hideyoshi from getting closer to the main camp had it not been for another warrior's interruption. I had managed to make it pass the warrior only to see the explosion. I was too late to stop Hideyoshi." Masamune explained. He didn't feel bad about lying. In his eyes, the fight between him and Lu Xun ended in a draw. Da Ji pouted but it was Sima Yi who had a question.

"I didn't catch the name of the second warrior. Who did you say it was?" he asked smoothly. Masamune gritted his teeth but bit his tongue. He didn't want to cause an up-roar between him and Sima Yi. The former Wei strategist merely tapped his fingers onto his fan, waiting for an answer.

"Lu Xun."

The name caused Sima Yi's eyes to lit up. Normally Masamune wouldn't question a man's interest in another man but this was not normal. Masamune felt a pang of jealousy which quiet frankly scared him. He had never been jealous before so why now? Sima Yi had nothing more to say. Instead he smirked some more, muttering something under his breath. Masamune felt like pouncing on Sima Yi and demanding to know what was so great about Lu Xun. However he kept his emotions in check.

Orochi on the other hand seemed amused by the whole act. He chuckled loudly as he walked down from his throne. The generals bowed but they were not of interest to the Snake King. As Masamune rose, Orochi smirked coldly at the Dragon. _"Fear not Masamune. As long as you fight for me, you will get your chance to defeat this Lu Xun."_ There came a slight pause as Orochi walked over to the windows of the throne room. _"Not only will you be able to defeat him, but you can crush his hopes and dreams. You will be able to effortlessly destroy him."_ Orochi concluded, laughing loudly.

Masamune said nothing as he scratched his left elbow. Something about that sentence had given him a horrid feeling. To him, the Snake's embrace was indeed a cold one.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Invitation

_Thank you to **HydroMaster9910** for their review._

**Chapter 3:  
The Invitation**

Masamune was the only one left in a lone corridor after the meeting with Orochi. He stood at a window, watching the rain slow down to a light drizzle. His left hand cradled his cheek as he pondered over Orochi's little speech. There was something about the whole thing which made his hair stand on end. That and the fact he had gotten rather jealous over Sima Yi's sudden interest in Lu Xun. _Why should I even care? That brat _**__****insulted**_ me!_ Masamune cursed. Someway down the corridor, footsteps were heard. Masamune let out a long sigh, his mind still mauling over his own feelings.

The footsteps were still some way away but they seemed to be picking up speed. The dragon blocked out the sound, hoping whoever it was would leave him to his thoughts. _Yeah, like that's ever going to happen._ Masamune chuckled dryly in his head. His face slipped a fraction before Masamune caught himself. Masamune shook his head and went to re-position himself when he slipped. His face met the wooden window sill with a loud thunk. _I hate my life sometimes._ Masamune spat.

"Ow."

The footsteps had now come to a complete stop behind Masamune who had yet to get up. "Masamune? Are you alright?" the figure questioned. Masamune closed his good eye, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm fine...Ina." he mumbled. Inahime, daughter of Honda Tadakatsu, frowned over the small boy's form. However it was not Ina who spoke in reply.

"Why is your face resting against the window sill? Surely that must be uncomfortable." came a second voice. The smile on Masamune's face was gone and he frowned deeply. How could he have missed Sun Shang Xiang? The Wu princess had become Ina's best friend and the two were hardly apart. Shang Xiang tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. "Well?" The Wu warrior asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Masamune still did not get up.

"Because the wood grain makes an interesting pattern and I'm observing it." He shot back. He slowly lifted his head as the two females behind him, cast confused looks at each other._ Just go away! I have enough to deal with, without you two giving me a hard time!_ Masamune ordered but the two were still behind him. Shang Xiang was about to open her mouth when more footsteps were heard. Masamune turned to look down the corridor as these footsteps were hurried.

Tiger barreled round the corridor, almost knocking into on of the Snake generals. "Sorry!" Tiger yelled over her shoulder before carrying on. She could see Masamune up ahead and she wasn't about to stop. "My Lord! Thank goodness I found you." Tiger smiled. She stopped and bowed quickly, not even out of breath from her long run. Masamune waved a hand, silently ordering her to speak. "Lord Orochi has requested that you join a small battle. Lord Oda Nobunaga's unit it heading towards Fan Castle. Lady Da Ji has suggested sending troops to cut them off." Tiger informed.

"Me? Why me?" Masamune wondered. Tiger shrugged a little. It was clearly lost on the bodyguard as well.

"I'm not too sure myself my lord, but Lady Da Ji has ordered that you join the battle." The ninja paused briefly, turned and bowed at Ina and Shang Xiang. " My ladies. Lady Da Ji has also requested that you join as well. She has spoken with Lord Sun Ce and Lord Sun Quan. Although they are not happy about you going, Lady Shang Xiang, they have agreed nonetheless." Tiger explained quickly. Ina looked at Shang Xiang who shrugged herself.

"We can't disobey our strategist." Shang Xiang mumbled a little.

--

Zhen Shao gripped her bow more tightly, her eyes fixed on the ground. She couldn't understand why she was so...worried. Both she and Lu Xun had traveled the very same path to Fan castle, in a bid to see how long it took to get to the castle. As Lu Xun explained to Nobunaga, it was by the far the quickest route, despite the huge change in geography. Glancing over her right shoulder slightly, Zhen smiled as she caught sight of her arrows. She had a feeling she would be needing them soon.

"Zhen? Is everything all right?"

The bodyguard jumped before glancing at her Lord. Lu Xun glanced down at her from his perch on a snowy white horse, a deep frown set on his features. Unable to voice her lie, Zhen settled for nodding her head. She gave a somewhat reassuring smile which seemed to do the trick. Lu Xun smiled back, his attention focused on the road in front. As Zhen Shao cast her eyes down once more, her ears perked to the sound of an arrow being loaded onto a bow. Zhen felt a wave of panic rise as she honed in on the sound. Rushing ahead, Zhen hoped she wasn't too late.

"Lord Nobunaga! Watch out!"

Nobunaga pulled hard on the reins of his horse as Zhen stopped in front of him. She quickly loaded her own arrow and let it fly. There came a second whistling sound as another arrow charged straight at Zhen's. The two arrows hit each other, ricocheting to the left and the right. Nobunaga smiled. "It appears we have an ambush. Soldiers, take your positions." The demon King ordered, pulling his sword into view.

--

Tiger shook her head in amazement. It had surprised the ninja how Zhen had heard Ina, when Ina was so far away. However, despite the warning shot failing, Tiger knew the battle would carry on as planed. Tiger glanced towards Masamune who watched from his hiding spot. "My lord, if it's not too bold to ask...who are you looking for?" Tiger questioned lowly. The battle was about to begin and her lord had not made any movement. The ninja was starting to worry about him now.

Masamune seemed to be looking for someone. Suddenly a face-splitting grin appeared on his face. Many warriors became worried whenever that grin was on his face. "I found him." Masamune whispered pointing to a red claded warrior. Tiger groaned a little as she eyed Lu Xun. The young officer continued to slay any solider close to him while Zhen Shao was doing a damn good job of protecting him. "Tiger, lure him away from the battle I wanna have a one-on-one re-match with him." Masamune ordered.

--

Lu Xun's saber sliced through another officer, blood pooling at his feet. When the Wu officer looked around, he could faintly make out Huang Zhong and Ma Chao. Nodding to his bodyguard, Lu Xun began his way back when a green blur landed in front of him. Lu Xun slammed to a stop, eyeing the figure. The Kitsune mask was pulled to one side and a dark brown eye glinted dangerously. Zhen Shao felt a fresh wave of panic and fear hit her. "You!" she choked.

Tiger said nothing as she launched into an attack. Lu Xun stood ready but her target was Zhen Shao. Slamming her palm into the younger girl's stomach, Tiger sent Zhen tumbling backwards. "Zhen!" Lu Xun yelled as Zhen disappeared from view. The wu officer turned his sights to Tiger, attacking her. Tiger grabbed one saber and tutted.

"An invitation from my Lord. If you wish to see your bodyguard ever again, you will follow me." Tiger began. Lu Xun pulled his blade away, putting some distance between him and the ninja. Tiger let a mocking smirk cross her lips. She knew that Lu Xun would not risk the life of his bodyguard. The first time she had seen them fight, the pair seemed awfully close. "Well? Do you wish to see her or not?" Tiger snapped.

Lu Xun gritted his teeth. The battle behind him was still raging on. He couldn't afford for Nobunaga to get hurt but he knew he couldn't just leave Zhen Shao. _After all the time she risked her life for me. I have yet to repay her._ Lu Xun muttered. "What does your lord wish to do to her?" Lu Xun questioned. Tiger smirked again. Lu Xun was trying hard not to let his emotion show but his voice was cracking a little.

"It's not my lord you should worry about. He does not concern himself with prisoners. But if Lord Orochi should get his hands on her..." Tiger trailed off shrugging her shoulder slightly. Lu Xun let a small gasp escape from his lips. He bit his lip hard as he searched the ground. Tiger waited.

"All right. Take me to him."

--

Zhen Shao rubbed her forehead, wondering where she was. As the young female took in her surroundings, a figure stood in front of her. "Well, what do we have here?" The male chuckled. Zhen Shao gasped and made a mad grab for her bow. Loading an arrow quickly, she pointed it at the male.

"You! Where is my lord? What do you plan to do with me?" She asked. The male laughed again causing Zhen to grit her teeth in anger. "Answer me now or I'll shoot you in the leg!" she warned. The male let out a last chuckle before advancing towards Zhen. He pushed the bow to one side as he crouched down in front of her.

"I'm not planning to do anything with you. You're just the bait." his grin widened as a look of horror past over Zhen's face. "As for your lord, I do believe my bodyguard is bringing him right too me." The male added before straightening up. _Oh yeah._ He thought cockily. _This is gonna be one heck of a re-match!_

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: A rematch

_Thank you to __**HydroMaster9910 **__for their review_

**Chapter 4:  
A re-match**

Zhen Shao could only describe the grin on Masamune's face as sheer madness. The young Chinese bodyguard had never seen anyone have as much fun as the One-eyed dragon. It scared her to think that her lord might not survive. Lu Xun gritted his teeth as he pushed all his weight in a dead-lock. It had been the sixth one in their little spat. The sounds of war were still heard, telling both Zhen Shao and Lu Xun that Nobunaga was still alive and kicking. "Had enough?" Masamune laughed, pushing harder against the dead lock.

"Don't get cocky!" Lu Xun snapped back. He swung his foot out, catching Masamune in the knee. The Date lord buckled slightly causing the dead lock to shift in Lu Xun's favor. Masamune growled as his leg hit the floor.

"Hey! No fair!" he whined. Swinging his sword out, Masamune cursed further when Lu Xun jumped from the attack. "That was a cheap shot!" Masamune growled. Lu Xun's eyes narrowed.

"Kidnapping my bodyguard was a cheap shot." Lu Xun hissed. Masamune slowly rose, watching Lu Xun's every move. "How could such a bright warrior end up serving Orochi? It doesn't make sense." Lu Xun whispered, shaking his head sadly. Masamune growled lowly.

"Hey! Lord Orochi will rule this land. Just you wait. You will not win!" He snapped back, charging into battle again. Lu Xun readied himself against the attack. Zhen Shao looked on in fear from her perch, when she caught Lu Xun's eye. Although her lord did not say anything, Zhen Shao knew what he wanted her to do. With a quick nod of her head, the little Wu bodyguard snuck past Tiger and ran to find Nobunaga.

--

Nobunaga looked over the carnage after the battle. Ina, Sun Shang Xiang and a few other Generals had gotten away but the demon king was not to fuss either way. _Whether we fight now or in the final battle, they will all soon see the demon's true power._ Nobunaga smirked. He clutched the reins of his horse, patting the horse's nose as Hideyoshi walked towards him. "Hideyoshi, what about the casualties?" he questioned.

"Well my lord, there are only a few. However Master Lu Xun is missing." Hideyoshi replied with a quick bow of his head. Nobunaga slowly raised an eyebrow and glanced towards Mitsuhide. The purple claded warrior bowed formally, awaiting his Lord to speak.

"Mitsuhide, have you seen Lu Xun?" Nobunaga frowned over the Chinese name but let it go. He watched in dismay as Mitsuhide shook his head. "How troubling." Nobunaga grumbled. Lu Xun had proved to be an excellent warrior within the short time Nobunaga had known. Suddenly the bushes rustled, making everyone tense. Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide stood in front of Nobunaga, ready to fend off any attack. However a blur of red tumbled out of the bushes and landed at Mitsuhide's feet.

"Zhen...Shao?" Mitsuhide questioned. Sheathing his katana, the demon king's general helped the bodyguard to her feet. "What happened? Where is Master Lu Xun?" Mitsuhide asked quickly. Zhen Shao turned to look straight at Nobunaga, tears welling in her eyes. Hideyoshi suddenly became concerned for the young girl. He quickly placed a hand on her shoulder as if to reassure her, but Zhen Shao ignored him.

"My Lord, Lord Lu Xun has been forced in a fight with Masamune Date. Masamune cornered my lord and he is now fighting for his life." Zhen dropped to one knee before Nobunaga. The Demon King watched her slightly amused. "I beg you to help Lord Lu Xun. Please Lord Nobunaga. He is the only thing I have left of my beloved Wu kingdom." Zhen pleaded. The air was silent.

"Hideyoshi, stay here and keep watch. Mitsuhide, gathering your unit." Nobunaga ordered. Both warriors bowed as their lord turned his attention to Zhen Shao. "You may rise little one. You will take us to Masamune." he ordered. Zhen Shao slowly stood up and nodded her head.

--

Sun Shang Xiang hit the floor, blood running freely down her arm. While some of Orochi's generals sneered and ran past, Ina turned round quickly. "Lady Shang Xiang, please! We must hurry." Ina urged, helping her friend to her feet. Shang Xiang winced from the cut on her arm but smiled at Ina.

"Thank you...Ina." she whispered. Suddenly she realized the group was one short. "Hang on. Where's Masamune?" Shang Xiang questioned, looking back down the path they had come. Ina gritted her teeth at little.

"Silly fool. He must have been taken prisoner." she growled a little. "We have to return and save him." Ina stated. Shang Xiang raised an eyebrow. Personally she would have loved to leave the One-eyed Dragon but the Wu princess had a feeling that Orochi wouldn't be impressed. She gave her friend a quick nod and the two set off, retracing their steps.

--

Lu Xun stumbled back, hitting the floor with a loud thump. He only hoped that Zhen Shao had managed to get to Nobunaga. Masamune stood over Lu Xun's tired form, a cocky smirk on his face. "It's such a shame we have to be enemies. You could have learnt so much from me." Masamune laughed. Lu Xun took in a large gulp of air and raised his head. Masamune was surprised to see that Lu Xun wasn't glaring at him.

"I know. It _is_ a shame we have to be enemies. I wish we could have been friends. We could have taught each other so much about our cultures." Lu Xun replied a somewhat sad smile on his face. Masamune found himself taken back by Lu Xun's little speech. It was as if he had reached down to Masamune's own soul. While the One-eyed dragon seemed a little confused, Lu Xun slowly stood up. "Why should we be enemies? Why don't you join me?"

"Join you? To serve under _him_. I'd rather poke my other eye out." Masamune spat. Tiger noted how quiet it had gotten. She frowned deeply.

"Lord Nobunaga is not as bad as you think. Surely he is better then serving Orochi?" Silence passed between the two warriors. Tiger edged her way closer to her lord, her ninja short sword in view. "Masamune, please. Think about the land, the people who are also trapped here. Don't you want to make the world a more peacefully place for them?" Lu Xun questioned. Masamune raised his head, staring at Lu Xun. The Wu officer held out his hand. "You know what the answer is. Please, join us."

Masamune growled loudly, slapping Lu Xun's hand away. "No!" He yelled. Suddenly Nobunaga burst through the bushes on top of his horse. Close behind him was Mitsuhide, Zhen Shao and a small unit of soldiers. "Oda Nobunaga. I wondered how long it would take for you to show your face." Masamune hissed. Tiger stood in front of her lord. Nobunaga smirked a little as Zhen Shao rejoined Lu Xun.

"My lord. We must leave." Tiger whispered sharply. Masamune watched as she reached inside her tunic and pulled something into view. Masamune smirked before chuckling. Tiger nodded her head.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have things to do." Tiger raised her hand high when Lu Xun stepped forward slightly. Masamune growled. "Don't you take a hint?" he snapped but Lu Xun would not back down.

"Think about my offer! Please! This land cannot be governered by Orochi and Da Ji. The Snake King must be stopped." Lu Xun pleaded again but Masamune shook his head. Tiger slammed a tiny ball on the floor. Smoke shot up into the air, covering their escape. When the smoke disappeared, both Masamune and Tiger were nowhere to be found. Lu Xun gave out a loud sigh and bowed his head. Zhen Shao tugged at his arm a little.

"You did your best my lord." she whispered. Lu Xun glanced at her, a small smile on his face. Zhen Shao returned it but she knew Lu Xun's own smile was not real.

"Thank you Zhen. However, I believe my best isn't good enough."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A song for the lovers

_Gomen! I am so sorry for the late update. I've been so behind with my fan fictions as of late. Anyway I would like to thank **runickenaz** & **Silverone** for their reviews._

**Chapter 5:  
A song for the lovers (Richard Ashcroft)**

Ina's ears perked to the sound of running feet. She glanced quickly at Shang Xiang as the Wu Princess trailed behind. "Are you all right?" Ina questioned. Shang Xiang nodded her head quickly, wincing from the shooting pain in her arm.

"I'm fine. We need to find Masamune quickly." the wu princess reminded. Ina nodded her head and turned to the direction of the footsteps. The two friends burst into a clearing seconds before Masamune and Tiger appeared. "Where the hell have you been?" Shang Xiang spat, jabbing a finger in Masamune's direction. Tiger growled lowly in her throat but said nothing. Masamune regarded the other two females as he dusted down his arm.

"I was in the middle of a fight. I don't know about you little Wu princess, but I have my pride to think about." Masamune shot back coolly. Shang Xiang hissed something and took a step forward. Ina held out her arm, stopping the wu princess from doing anything too rash. "Ina, you didn't have to come and look for me." Masamune added, glancing over to the Bow-master. Ina shrugged her shoulders.

"We couldn't leave you behind Masamune. Who were you fighting?" she questioned. Masamune rolled his good eye. Ina tapped her foot as Shang Xiang tried to wipe away as much blood as she could from her arm.

"Lu Xun." Masamune simply replied. He did not notice Shang Xiang's shocked look as the one-eyed dragon began to walk past her. The Wu Princess grabbed his arm causing Tiger to grab her damaged wrist. Masamune coolly regarded Shang Xiang as she tried hard not to wince too hard. "Let me guess. You know Lu Xun?" Masamune questioned. Shang Xiang nodded her head. Slowly she let go of Masamune. Tiger frowned and quickly let go of her wrist.

"This is all well and good but we should return to the castle. We can plan our next move once Shang Xiang is patched up." Ina pointed out. The trio silently agreed before making their way back to the castle. Masamune frowned again, the match going through his brain.

--

Lu Xun winced as Zhen Shao tended to his wounds. "My Lord, do you really think you can turn Masamune to our side?" Zhen questioned. Lu Xun looked down, making patterns on the floor of his chamber. Zhen cursed to herself. _I should have not spoken out of turn._ The little bodyguard muttered. She bowed formally. "Forgive me my lord. It is foolish of me to speak out of turn." Zhen whispered.

"It's all right. I can see the angle that you're coming from." Lu Xun paused and sighed deeply. "It would seem to be a hopeless task. His mind is set on serving Orochi." Lu Xun added. Zhen bit her lip. She hated to see her lord so crest-fallen.

"My Lord..." Zhen paused, unsure on how to phrase her sentence. "...Do not give up hope. I'm sure if you keep pushing the matter, Masamune will sure to see things from your point of view." She encouraged. Lu Xun looked her, thinking. Zhen Shao had always been able to lift his spirits when things went wrong. The windows rattled from the force of the wind, causing both warriors to jump. Lu Xun shook his head a little and Zhen Shao stood up. "I shall go and find out if dinner's ready my lord."

"Of course." Lu Xun smiled at Zhen and watched her leave him to his thoughts. _I wonder._ He began, his sight returning to the windows of his chamber. _Is my obsession with Masamune to turn him to our side...or something else?_

--

Masamune stared at his dinner with a heavy sigh. Orochi were nowhere to be seen but Da Ji was in the main hall, ready to pick faults with anyone she liked. At the moment, she was too busy with some of the other generals which left Masamune to his own musing. However he hated where he was stationed. The one-eyed dragon was stuck between Keji and one of the Snake Generals. Both were cramming food into their mouth like no tomorrow.

Personally, it sickened Masamune.

The One-eyed dragon pushed his food round his plate, his cheek cradled in his hand. _I'm beginning to wonder whether my obsession with that warrior is because of my honor…or something else entirely._ Masamune grumbled in his head.

"Hey buddy. You gonna eat that?" Keiji questioned, wiping his mouth. Masamune frowned before pushing his plate towards his friend. "What's a matter? Not hungry?" Keiji inquired as Masamune stood up.

"No, I'm not." Came the short, sharp reply from Masamune. Keiji watched in confusion as Masamune left the dinning room. The tiger warrior glanced over to Tiger, who shrugged in reply.

--

The night wind was cool against his skin as Masamune made his way out into the courtyard. He paused to stare at the stars, a firm frown on his face. His mind whirled with things he'd rather not think about.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" Masamune yelled kicking the nearest thing to him. The stone bounced along the dusty floor before coming to a stop. Masamune tugged at his brown hair and growled lowly in his throat.

"Well, well, well. It looks like something has ruffled the scales of the dragon." Da Ji giggled. The trinkets in her hair jiggled as she joined Masamune's side. "Please tell me what has worked you up Masamune." She grinned. Masamune glared at her.

"I would tell you anything if you were the last person on this god-forsaken earth!" Masamune snapped and stormed off in the direction of his room. Da Ji huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

--

Zhen slowly opened the door to her lord's chamber and peeked inside. At such a late hour, she would have though Lu Xun would be asleep. Instead she found him standing by the open window. "My lord? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Zhen Shao called, catching her lord off guard.

Lu Xun smiled a little at his bodyguard. "I couldn't sleep." He began. Zhen frowned a little as she enter the chamber. "I've been thinking a bit too much lately." Lu Xun added as he turned to look back out of the window.

"If you are worried about Lord Sun Ce and his daughter, I'm sure they are fine. The pride of the Wu forces cannot be broken my Lord." Zhen pointed out. Lu Xun nodded his head, his eyes trained on the night sky.

"I know Zhen. I know deep down that Lord Sun Ce and his family are doing fine. However every time I try to think of them, I find myself think of Masamune Date." Lu Xun replied almost mournfully. Zhen stared at him.

"My Lord?"

"It's like he's plaguing my mind. I've tried thinking about other people we know but the same thing happens. Someone will say something and it will remind me of him." Lu Xun turned to Zhen. The little bodyguard chewed her lip in confusion. "I'm scared Zhen."

--

Tiger stretched and yawned quietly to herself. Once again she found herself standing guard outside Masamune's chamber. Frankly she didn't mind either way as long as her lord was fine. Tiger crossed her arms over her chest and straightened up slightly.

Inside the chamber, Masamune lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It felt like he was going through old motions, anything to keep him sane. _Yeah right._ Masamune thought bitterly. He tried to think of Noriko but he had forgotten what she looked like. "What do you expect? She's missing. You haven't seen her since you joined Orochi's side." Masamune muttered to himself.

Clearing his mind again, Masamune tried to picture Noriko once more. However her face remained fuzzy before an image of Lu Xun appeared. Masamune felt his eye-lid drop slowly before he finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: You're not here

**Chapter 6: You're not here (Akira Yamaoka)**

It had suddenly become a lot cooler then Masamune remembered. The dragon rubbed his eye and slowly opened it.

"What the?" He wondered out loud. Upon opening his eye, Masamune wasn't greeted by the ceiling of his chamber. Instead a bright blue cloud-less sky greeted him. Masamune sat up quickly as another cool wind blew past. He was in the middle of a field, no where near the castle. Masamune looked around completely confused, before noticing he was shirt-less. "What the heck is going on?" Masamune cursed.

_"Oh, you're awake."_Masamune glanced over to his right. Lu Xun smiled softly at him. Masamune stared back, his eyes trailing down the Chinese warrior's bare chest. "I didn't think that training match would have worn you out that much. You've been out for sometime." Lu Xun informed, stepping closer. Masamune shook his head a little before looking into Lu Xun's honey coloured eyes. Training match? The dragon watched as Lu Xun sat down next to him.

"Your hat..." Masamune trailed off, pointing to the spot where the hat should have been. Lu Xun placed a hand to his head, one eye-brow raised. The Wu officer smiled again and nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. I gave it to Zhen after the match. I know she'll look after it." he replied. Masamune looked round.

"Where is Tiger?" he inquried. It wasn't as if he was worried for her. Heck, Tiger could have become an officer if she hadn't chosen the life of a bodyguard. Still it was slightly strange without her looming over his shoulder at every chance she got. _That's what she's trained to do. Where the hell is she?_ Masamune wondered, looking round again. Lu Xun pulled his knees up to his chest and locked his arms around them.

"She's with Zhen. I think she's teaching her some new moves or something." Lu Xun paused and looked over to Masamune. "I think they've sworn an oath of sisterhood." he added. Masamune sighed a little before returning Lu Xun's gaze. "Masamune? Is everything all right?" Lu Xun asked. Masamun shook his head, a little enraged at the other male. All right? The dragon had no idea what the hell was going on!

"No! For one, why am I even in this field with you. Two; Why the heck am I shirt-less? Three; where the bloody hell are we?" Masamune exploded, causing Lu Xun to back up a little. Masamune glared at the Wu warrior, hoping it would at least make the male run for it. Instead, and much to Masamune's surprise, Lu Xun smiled again before staring up at the sky. Silence past between the two.

"We came out here to train. Wide open space, no-one to bother us. I'm not too sure where this place is, all I know is that we're some distance away from our base camp." Lu Xun turned to look at Masamune. The dragon's eye became soft as if Masamune felt bad for yelling at Lu Xun. "And as for why you're shirt-less...It was getting hot." Once again Lu Xun paused as he looked up into the sky. "The sun has been shining brightly these last couple of days."

"None of this...makes any sense." Masamune whispered, shaking his head. Lu Xun chewed his lip, worry in his eyes. Masamune cradled his head in his hands, tugging at strands of his own chocolate brown hair. _I remember...remember going to bed. How did I end up here? And with him?_

"Masamune?" The dragon lifted his head and glanced over to Lu Xun. "What's wrong? Don't you remember anything?" Lu Xun questioned. Masamune slowly shook his head. Lu Xun placed a finger to his bottom lip. "That last attack wasn't that powerful. That couldn't have been the reason." he pondered before clicking his fingers. "I got it! I know how to regain your memory!" He grinned. Masamune rolled his eye.

"Whatcha going to do? Some type of Voo..."Masamune squeaked in surprise as Lu Xun crushed his lips against his own. His eye widened before it slowly closed. He couldn't control his hand as it rested on Lu Xun's shoulder. Slowly his hand rose to rest on the other male's neck before his fingers began to tangle themselves in Lu Xun's hair. Someway off Masamune thought he could hear giggling.

Suddenly alarm bells started to ring in the back of his mind as Lu Xun's fingers trailed down his chest. _Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What the hell is going on?_ Masamune thought but he was unable to break away. The fingers continued on with the desent before reaching the hem of his trousers. Masamune...

...shot up, yelling out loudly in japanese. His body was coated in a thin film of sweat as he tried to regain his breath. The door opening quickly as Tiger barreled into the room. Her dagger was drawn while she looked round the room. "My lord? Is everything all right?" she quickly glanced over to him. Masamune nodded his head.

"I'm fine Tiger. Just...Just a bad dream." he spluttered. Tiger placed her dagger out of sight again and bowed formly. Masamune watched as Tiger left the room before cursing to himself. The dragon swung round, placing his back against the wall of room. He wiped his forehead before pulling his legs closer to his chest. His breath had finally calm down. "I don't know which is worst." Masamune muttered and he looked out at the star-filled sky. "That dream or me being so turned on by it."

--

Zhen Shao's eyes flew open, her bow loaded and ready. As she looked round the chamber of Fan Castle, she found no-one else but her lord. Lu Xun had yelled out in his sleep and was now sitting up, totally out of breath. In the pale moon light Zhen could tell he was sweating. "My lord?" Zhen called. It seemed Lu Xun had not heard her as he made no movement. Zhen became very alarm when Lu Xun did nothing. The little girl scrambled over to him, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Wha!" Lu Xun jumped back in surprise before shaking his head. "I'm...I'm sorry Zhen." he whispered. Zhen Shao tighened her grip on Lu Xun's shoulder a litte. The Wu warrior could sense that Zhen was still worried. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream." he began taking hold of her hand. Zhen remained where she was, her bow left forgotten at her side.

"Are you sure My..."

"Zhen! Lu Xun!" The pounding on the chamber door cut Zhen off. "Are you two alright?" Guna Ping's voice filled with fear when he got no answer from either warrior. Zhen smiled softly at Lu Xun. She wordless got to her feet and padded across the dark room. Lu Xun heard the door open and shut quietly. Zhen was outside, talking to Guan Ping. The wu officer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What was with that dream? I've never had a dream like that. Never" Lu Xun mumbled, shaking his head again. He turned to look out the window. It wasn't too late nor was it too early. "I need some air. Some time to think." Lu Xun agreed with himself as he flung the bed sheets from his body. Quickly getting changed, the wu officer grabbed his weapons and slipped out through the window.

--

"Is everything all right in there?"Guan Ping began. "I heard someone scream."

Zhen Shao nodded her head. "Everything's fine Lord Guan Ping. My lord just had a bad dream." She smiled at Guan Ping. The former shu officer frowned as if he didn't believe Zhen's words. "Would I lie to you?" Zhen inquried, one hand on her hip. Guan Ping's frown faded to a smile and he shook his head. A faint blush was on his cheeks, guilt shown for questioning Lu Xun's most loyal bodyguard.

"No, you wouldn't lie Zhen. I feel foolish enough to doubt you. I'm sorry." Guan Ping bowed. "If everything is okay, I'm heading back to bed." Turning on his heel, Guan Ping waved quickly before disappearing down the dark corridor. Zhen glanced back at the chamber door.

_No, nothing is okay. Something has happened to My Lord...and I'm very worried for him._ she thought sadly.

--

Masamune had been unable to return to sleep. Instead he found himself staring at the ceiling of his chamber. Now the dragon had regretted ever waking up from that dream, despite the fact it scared the living day-lights out of him. He turning his head slightly to stare at the far wall, running his hand over the side of his bed. "It suddenly feels...so empty." Masamune whispered to himself. Did his bed really feel so empty? And why was he thinking of love now of all times.

Masamune wasn't stupid. He had never been _in love_ but he had heard Noriko and her bodyguard talking about it. Noriko had claimed she was in love and it hurt her that he never looked at her. It didn't take a genius to work out who she ment. Even Masamune's generals urged the dragon to marry even if he married Noriko. Masamune had flat out refused. She was a solider, that was the life she chose. However the ever looming idea of an heir to carry on the duties of the clan...that was the only reason he wanted to marry.

Masamune rolled onto his side, still staring at the wall. Masamune's head was beginning to hurt from all the thinking. His chest felt tight and a feeling of dread and stress washed over him. "Now what?" Masamune complained, covering his face with his pillow. Suddenly the warrior remember something he was told when he was only a boy. His grandmother had once explained about soul-mates.

_"If you find someone special, you will fall in love. However...if you start to feel just like they do...hurt, sad, confused, happy...then they have become your soul-mate. This means young Date that you were destinyed to be with that person."_

Masamune's good eye peeked out from the pillow. "Could this mean...that Lu Xun...is my soul-mate?"

--

The sky was tainted pink by the coming sun-rise. Lu Xun stared at the sky, marveling at the beauty of it all. Deep down though, the young warrior was filled with dread which led on to stress. _Someone my age shouldn't be stressed._ Lu Xun mused. There was only one reason as to why he was filled with dread. Lu Xun felt as if he was betraying Lord Sun Ce and his daughter, not to mention the whole of the Wu kingdom.

"We were ment to be married. We were meant to secure the future of the kingdom. We were ment...to..." Lu Xun wiped a few stray tears away from his eyes. "Do I still love her? I doubt it." Lu Xun mumbled. Some way away, Zhen hid as best she could. The little bodyguard was worried, she had to know what was plaguing her lord's mind. Crouching slightly lower behind a stack of wood, Zhen peeked again.

"My lord? What ever has gotten into you?" she whispered. Lu Xun stared at his hand before he clentched it into a fist.

"Lord Ce's daughter is lost to the sands of time. I will never forget her or my kingdom but times have changed." Lu Xun looked back at the sky. "Do I love her? No, I know now that I do not."

Lu Xun was still in love. The person was a one-eyed dragon.

* * *

_Thank you to __**runickenaz, Hydromaster9910**__ & __**AZNchaos07**__ for your reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Dragon and the Phoenix

**Chapter 7: The Dragon and the Phoenix**

Da Ji paused outside Masamune's chamber door. The strategist had been sent to find the one-eyed dragon as he had not arrived for breakfast. This was unusual for even Masamune, which explained why Keiji was worried. However, when Da Ji reached the door, all she heard was scribbling. The fox raised an eyebrow, her attention peeked by the sound. For once the trinkets in her hair did not make a sound as Da Ji lent against the door.

_"That's not good either!"_Da Ji chewed the inside her mouth when she heard Masamune's out-burst. Then something crashed softly against the door. "What could he be planning?" Da Ji wondered to herself.

--

Tiger watched with increasing worry as her lord hurled another paper ball at the door. The ninja had returned from the main hall to inform Masamune of breakfast, only to find him scribbling away. Masamune had refused to move. He insisted that he had to write a letter out, regardless if he missed breakfast or not. Tiger was still confused over the nature of the letter. The dragon had not disclosed the contents.

Masamune bent over a fresh of piece of parchment, his eyebrow furrowing lower. Tiger chewed her lip and took a deep breath. "My Lord, what are you trying to write? Maybe I could help." she offered. Masamune swung round on his chair and was about to speak when Tiger sensed an energy outside. Holding up her hand, Tiger stared at the door before looking back at her lord. The dragon blinked twice in confusion. "Da Ji is outside." Tiger mouthed in warning. Masamune nodded his thanks and tried to think of a lie.

"I was just trying to see if I could up with a plan. You know, ready for the next time I face that brat Lu Xun." Masamune falsely informed. The dragon felt like hitting himself. _Is that the best I can come up with?_ he wondered while Tiger tried to stifle her chuckles. The pair waited in silence before Tiger nodded her head. For now Da Ji had left them in peace.

"Well my lord. I know you're not planning another attack. What are you really writing?" Tiger asked. Her voice was still low. Masamune rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the floor. Tiger waited for a while as Masamune tried to figure out how he was going to reply.

"Promise you won't laugh." He began. Tiger was taken back. The way her lord had reply made him sound like a little boy again. Granted the Date lord was the same age as herself but...Tiger gathered her thoughts and smiled as best she could.

"I promise."

--

Zhen Shao continued to shake her head while she tidied Lu Xun's room. Since the ambush on the way to Fan Castle, The Oda unit had not moved yet. The injured still needed to be treated. Mitsuhide, Ling Tong and Ma Chao had been sent by the Demon King on a scouting mission. Zhen Shao was glad that Lu Xun had not been called for the mission. He had too much on his mind.

Zhen paused in her actions and breathed deeply. When Lu Xun had told her of his feelings for the dragon general, Zhen had become confused. It was hard to work out why her lord had fallen in love with someone else, let alone another male, when he was meant to marry Sun Ce's daughter. _But he has not wedding ring, no way for anyone to know about her. Maybe...Maybe it is pointless to worry. As long as my lord is happy._ Zhen concluded as she continued with her duties.

Suddenly she had a strange sound by the window.

Zhen tensed, remembering hearing a sound like that before. The first time she had seen a ninja. The wu bodyguard racked her brains trying to remember the name of the blue claded ninja. "What did he call himself?" Zhen wondered, her back facing the opening window.

_"Hattori Hanzo."_Zhen whipped round, her mouth open in shock and surprise. Sitting on the window sill was a green-claded ninja. A coy smile was on the ninja's lips. "Am I right? You were thinking about Hanzo, correct?" The ninja asked. Zhen took a step back. She was unarmed while the Ninja was armed. Zhen bit her lip, wondering if she could reach her bow before she died. The ninja cocked her head to one-side in wonder.

"What do you want?" Zhen asked in a squeak, despite the fact she tried to show no fear. The truth was the ninja scared the daylights out of Zhen. The ninja let another coy smile be painted on her lips before she chuckled.

"Oh, how rude of me little one. I am Tiger. My Lord, Date Masamune, wishes me to send this letter to Lu Xun." Tiger informed, holding out a rolled up parchment. Zhen eyed it. Something just didn't fit with Zhen. Tiger frowned a little. "Are you not going to take it to your lord?" she asked, pushing the letter towards Zhen. The Wu bodyguard took in a deep breath and snatched the letter from the ninja. Tiger smiled again, bowing her head in a thank you. As Tiger lifted her head, she watched as Zhen was about to break the seal.

"What does the..." Zhen was cut off when Tiger harshly grabbed her wrist.

"It is not for your eyes little one. Do not open it." Tiger hissed. Zhen agreed in fear. Tiger smiled and let go of her wrist. Suddenly the chamber door slowly opened. Both Zhen and Tiger glanced over to the wooden door as Lu Xun entered.

"Zhen? Who are you talking to in here?" Lu Xun questioned. He cocked his head to one side, wondering why Zhen looked so frightened and holding a rolled up piece of parchment. Zhen snapped out of her trace and smiled warmly at her lord.

"My lord! I was only talking to..."Zhen trailed off as she turned to face the window sill. Tiger was gone. The chinese bodyguard frowned deeply before shaking her head. _I can never understand ninjas._ she thought before handing over the parchment to Lu Xun. "Lord Date Masamune's bodyguard delivered it. She insisted that only you read it." Zhen informed. Lu Xun quickly opened it and began to read. Zhen watched her lord carefully.

"Lord Lu Xun?"

--

Despite himself, Masamune shivered as he waited for Lu Xun. Tiger eyed the forest that surrounded them carefully, finger the hilt of her dagger. It was too dark for her liking. "If it is not too bold to say my lord, we are wondering into a dangerous area." Tiger muttered. Masamune continued to stare at the ground. His mind was whirling with thoughts. Suddenly a rustling sound was heard, causing both Tiger and Masamune to reach for their weapons.

"Show yourself!" Masamune barked. The bushes parted as Zhen tripped and tumbled out of the bush. She whined a little to herself as she rubbed her head. Lu Xun was quickly at her side, trying to find any wounds she might have gotten.

"Zhen, are you okay?" he inquired. The little bodyguard nodded her head before noticing the other two warriors. Lu Xun stood up first, helping Zhen to her feet. "Masamune." Lu Xun regarded. Masamune looked towards Tiger who nodded her head. She turned her attention to Zhen as the younger bodyguard dusted herself down.

"Zhen Shao, would you like to come with me for a moment?" Tiger questioned. Zhen eyed Tiger carefully, looking at her out stretched hand. Zhen looked at Lu Xun who nodded his head, making sure she had her weapon on her. Tiger seemed to notice it. "Don't worry Lord Lu Xun. We will merely be on guard duty. Lord Masamune does not want anyone interrupting your little meeting." she informed. Silence passed between the two warriors as they watched their bodyguards disappear into the forest.

"I'm glad you came." Masamune muttered. Lu Xun turned to watch the dragon sit down on a log. "I thought I had wasted my time writing that letter out." The dragon added almost in a sigh. Lu Xun felt his cheeks heat up.

"Why did you want to meet me? Now of all times? We're at war Masamune and you just decided to talk now..." Lu Xun shook his head. He wanted to tell Masamune everything, but something was stopping him. Masamune watched the Wu officer for a little while, his own inner turmoil driving him insane. Lu Xun stared straight at Masamune. "Did you finally take my speech to heart?"

Masamune nodded his head. "And a lot more it seems." The confusion on Lu Xun's face said more then words could. "I...had a dream. It was a strange dream, something I've never had before in my life."

"It was in a field wasn't it?"

Masamune turned to look at Lu Xun. The other male had moved and was now sitting on the same log. Masamune dumbly nodded his head. "I had the same dream too. We had been training. You had fallen asleep and when you woke up you couldn't remember anything." Lu Xun paused and touching his bottom lip. "I can still remember it." he whispered. Masamune watched the other male for sometime.

--

"Tiger..."

The said ninja glanced over to Zhen as the wu bodyguard watched the stars. "Such a strange name." Zhen commented. Tiger smiled, her attention now turned to the ground. She toyed with the strings of her mask. A habit she did whenever she was restless.

"It's not my real name. No-one but a few people know my real name." Tiger began. Zhen cocked her head to one side in wonder. "The first warrior I served, Lady NeNe, gave me that name when I wouldn't tell her. She said I had the look of a tiger." The ninja explained.

"So...what is your real name?" Zhen questioned. Tiger bit her lip. She wondered whether or not she could tell Zhen. In the end she decided to go ahead since she knew that their destinies would be woven together.

"Azumi."

Zhen smiled. "Azumi huh? Such a pretty name." she looked back up at the sky and gasped. "A shooting star! I haven't seen one of those in a while." Zhen closed her eyes quickly and made a wish. Tiger watched the whole thing, a bemused smile on her face.

_She's just too sweet to be a bodyguard._ Tiger thought.

--

Masamune shook his head. Lu Xun had been the one to confess everything leaving Masamune slightly dumbfounded. Lu Xun began to hate himself for even mentioning. "I suppose you don't feel the same way." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune noticed a tear trailing down Lu Xun's cheek. "I'm such a fool." Lu Xun choked out. Masamune wiped the lone tear away causing Lu Xun to jump.

"If you really wanna know...I do." Masamune smiled warmly at Lu Xun. "I do feel the same about it. It's just...very..." Masamune racked his brain for a better way to phrase his sentence. He laughed to himself. "The whole conversation sounded better in my head." Masamune admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Lu Xun chuckled to himself.

"I know what you mean." he replied. The two warriors were silent, the whole affair a little to strange for their liking. "Anyway...about the speech I gave to you..." Lu Xun was cut off when Masamune placed his hand on top of the wu warrior's hand. Lu Xun looked at Masamune, who gave the smallest of smiles.

"You were right about everything you said. We could learn so much from each other it would be crazy to be enemies." Masamune replied. Lu Xun said nothing.

Suddenly he crushed his lips against Masamune's causing the dragon to squeak in surprise. Masamune could only muse that his reaction was just like his dream. The only thought running through the dragon's mind was how soft Lu Xun's lips were when the pair fell off the log and hit the floor.

* * *

_Another chapter done. Thank you to __**runickenaz, AZNchaos07, Royal Demon Rose, Silverone **& **ToastVII**. Now I did create a new AMV of this pairings which is dedicated to a friend and to everyone who loves this story. The link is one my homepage at youtube_


	8. Chapter 8: The Fox's Beliefs

**Chapter 8: The Fox's Beliefs.**

It had only been a day since that night but Lu Xun and Masamune met up regular every night there on after. Neither Zhen Shao or Tiger seemed too bothered about their lords. They believed that as long as they were happy, they would be too. Both Zhen and Tiger had sworn an oath of sisterhood, vowing to help each other protect their lords. Despite the fact that the four disappeared from their locations every night, no-one seemed to pick up on it.

Apart from one.

Whenever Da Ji locked herself away, the snake soldiers knew that something was up. The demon fox had not come out of her room for two weeks which worried a lot of the soldiers. She had been heard screaming about something, talking loudly and pacing her room feverishly. It had been left to Sima Yi, much to his happiness, to order the troops to battle. He often sent them to different places to fight the rebels. Sima Yi however often left out Masamune, claiming that the boy had become sloppy. The dragon himself, although annoyed at Sima Yi's attitude, said nothing in his defence.

Da Ji cursed to herself and rubbed her forehead. All this thinking had finally given her a headache. The Fox know that something was going on with Masamune. He seemed to day-dream more then usual, a feat that did not sit well with the dragon. Da Ji could only come up with theories as to why the boy was acting the way he was. But there was a snag. Her theories and plans meant nothing without some type of evidence. A thought struck Da Ji and the fox grinned to herself.

--

"I'm starting to worry about Lady Da Ji. She hasn't come out of her room for two weeks now."

"Hmm."

Tiger repositioned herself on the window sill of her lord's chamber. She continued to watch some of the other soldiers training in the courtyard. The ninja was ansty to say the least. The fact that Sima Yi had not allowed Masamune to leave for battle was playing on her mind. "You don't think she knows anything about where you go, do you my Lord?" Tiger inquried. She hoped that Da Ji had no idea what was going on.

"Hmm."

Tiger glanced over to Masamune, her eyebrow raised slightly. It was clear he was not pay attention to her but it didn't hurt to ask, she supposed. "My Lord? Have you heard a word I said?" she inquried.

"Hmm."

Masamune made no movemt after that. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He seemed lost in his own dream-world. Tiger smiled a little. She couldn't blame her lord for his slightly strange behaviour. Before she could snap him out of his day-dream, Tiger's attention was turned to the door. _Hanzo's on the move. Strange._ Tiger frowned.

Masamune sat up suddenly, smoothing down his hair. "Perhaps I should see how my unit is holding up. We haven't been out to battle in sometime." Masamune muttered to himself. Tiger nodded her head and jumped up from the window sill. Masamune turned to look at his bodyguard, eyeing her closely. "Azumi? Is something wrong?" he asked. His sudden concern for her caused Tiger to gasp a little. She regain herself quickly and shook her head.

"I'm fine my lord. Really." she smiled. It had been a long time since he had called her Azumi.

--

Da Ji was still pacing as she waited for her chosen warrior to make himself known. She growled a little to herself, a pearl white fang dipping over her lip. Suddenly her chamber door was knocked lightly. "About time! Get in here!" The demon barked, her arms crossed over her chest. The door did not open but Da Ji knew that the warrior was already in the room. Hattori Hanzo dropped to one knee and bowed his head in front of the demon fox.

"You requested my preseance my lady?" The ninja asked. Da Ji smirked and nodded her head.

"Yes. I have a little task befitting someone of your talent." Da Ji paused, twirling a strand of her violet purple hair round her finger. Hanzo rasied his head slightly but remained still. "I want you to do a little spying for me." Da Ji finished a laugh heared in her voice. Hanzo bowed his head again, hoping the fox did not see the look of disgust in his eyes. If she wanted him to spy on his lord, she could forget ever mentioning it.

"Forgive me my lady but I do not spy for the likes of you." Hanzo growled. Da Ji's smile turned sore and she kicked Hanzo hard. The ninja slid against the polished floor and crashed into the far wall. Hanzo shook the impact off, angry at himself for not seeing the attack. Da Ji made her way towards him.

"_Excuse me!_ I don't recall saying you could pick and chose what missions you had. You will do this task otherwise..." The smirk returned. "...Your Lord is as good as dead." she laughed. Hanzo swallowed his pride. He knew he had no choice, he could not allow his lord to suffer for his actions. Da Ji watched in glee as Hanzo bowed again.

"Very well my lady. I accept. Who is the traget?" He replied.

--

It was fair to say that Cao Pi and Mitsunari had started a rocky friendship. The two saw each other as rivals more then anything but could rely on each other when needed. Cao Pi was fairly certain that if Da Ji had not forced them together, they would never had become the friends they were now. If you could call them _friends._ At the current moment they had spent most of their time in the courtyard, training against each other. To most it seemed a pointless task. They knew each other's moves. As Mitsunari blocked another attack from Cao Pi, he signalled for a break. Cao Pi smirked as he backed away from his _friend_. "What's a matter? Giving up?" He taunted. Mitsunari rolled his eyes.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Masamune lately?" He inquried. Cao Pi raised an eyebrow, watching Mitsunari find a suitable place to sit. The other male chose a pile of logs. The pile didn't look stable but it held under Mitsunari's weight. Cao Pi quickly joined him and shook his head.

"Masamune? The little kid with one eye?" he replied. Mitsunari nodded his head. Cao Pi snorted. "Can't say that I have. I tend to steer clear of hot-headed idiots." he muttered. He rested his weapon against the stone wall of the castle before crossing his arms over his chest. Mitsunari muttered something under his breath before spotting Masamune. Trailing before the dragon was his bodyguard. Mitsunari pointed the dragon out.

"You keep your eyes on him. Something is going on. He's not himself." Mitsunari whispered. Cao Pi glared at the other warrior.

"And why should I care? I don't even know the boy. Are we going to finish our match or what?" The Wei leader snapped. Mitsunari frowned before nodding his head. The pair reclaimed their weapons and stood ready. "Why should you care about some brat Mitsunari?" Cao Pi sneered. Mitsunari tapped his fan against the palm of his hand.

"Masamune is a dangerous ally to have. He's a lose cannon." Mitsunari paused as he parred an attack from Cao Pi. "Orochi should watch him carefully." Mitsunari muttered. He ducked from another attack before leaping in to attack Cao Pi head on. The Wei leader smirked.

"And here I thought you hated him after everything you said from the start." He joked. Mitsunari felt a burning hate for the man that stood before him. He would have liked to be serving Hideyoshi again but fate delt him a bad hand. For now Mitsunari knew he was have to ride it out. Even if it meant rebelling with the man he hated.

--

Even from where he was perched, deep in the shadows, Hanzo could tell that something was different about Masamune. The ninja hated the fact Da Ji had use his lord against him, but he knew he had no choice. He served Lord Ieyasu, he could not risk his lord's life for a foolish action. Hanzo pushed the thoughts from his mind. He returned his focus to Masamune as he inspected his unit.

Despite having command of some of Orochi's snake soldiers, Masamune preferred to have his own _human_ unit. The Date force had been with Masamune from the beginning and were faithfull to their young lord to the end. But even though the dragon was trying to hide his feelings, His only good eye betrayed him greatly. There seemed to be a far-off look in his eye that just didn't sit with Masamune at all. Hanzo knew Masamune well. He had fought against him many times to protect his lord. _Lady Da Ji was right after all._ Hanzo mused.

Meanwhile, out in the light, Masamune turned his attention to the sky. It was clouding over, a sign that rain was on the way. The head General paused in his rambles when he realised that Masamune was not listening. "My Lord?" The question had jolted Masamune from his thoughts. "Is everything all right?" The Head general inquried. Masamune cursed himself for letting his mind wonder.

"I'm fine. It's none of your concern anyway." Masamune snapped. Tiger smiled to herself. She was thankful that Masamune was a good actor in difficult times. A shift of energy caught her attention. Tiger turned her head a little to look over her shoulder but she could not see past the shadows. Whatever had been watching them was gone for the time being. Tiger frowned as her eyebrows dipped low in thought.

_That energy...It felt like Hanzo._ Tiger dismissed the thought and returned her attention to Masamune. _I have to be on high alert. Something is not right._

--

The rain began to fall on the Oda troops as they made their way to Odawara Castle. Zhen sniffed a little as she wiped a raindrop from her nose. Looking up at the sky, she hoped it would stop raining by nightfall. Zhen returned her attention to the front as she kept in line with Lu Xun. _So far Lord Mitsuhide's plan has worked. Or perhaps Da Ji is too busy with the other rebels to even notice we're left Fan Castle._ Zhen thought.

Hideyoshi urged his horse on a little faster as he rode up along side Lu Xun. He did not say anything, instead he watched Lu Xun as the young boy appeared to be deep in thought. The Monkey took a deep breath. "Lu Xun?"

"Yes Master Hideyoshi?" Lu Xun asked, breaking away from his thoughts. Zhen cocked her head to one side, looking up at Hideyoshi. There was something in his voice that gave Zhen a dark feeling.

"You are happy serving Lord Nobunaga, aren't you?" Hideyoshi asked. The rain splashed on his armor as it got worst. The unit's march got faster as Nobunaga urged his troops to the castle before there was a complete downpour. Lu Xun raised an eyebrow at Hideyoshi. What sort of question was that? The former Wu officer bent down, took hold of Zhen's arm and helped his bodyguard onto his horse. He was afraid she would get lost within the troop. Her height had always been a slight disadvantage for her.

Once Zhen was settled in front of him, Lu Xun looked back at Hideyoshi. "Of course. Why do you ask Master Hideyoshi?" Lu Xun responded. Zhen kept her sight on the unit in front but her ears remained on the conversation. The dark feeling was getting worst and Zhen was beginning to feel a little sick. Hideyoshi was suddenly asking strange questions and it was starting to scare the little girl somewhat.

Hideyoshi smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter Lu Xun. As long as your happy." He nudged his horse in the ribs and quickly caught up with Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Lu Xun frowned again. Zhen sighed deeply to herself.

"Lord Lu Xun. Something is not right." she whispered. Lu Xun said nothing. "You don't think...they know something, do you my lord?" Zhen pressed keeping her voice low. Lu Xun continued to watch the back of Hideyoshi's head.

_I wonder what he meant by that. I'll have to be on high alert. I can't afford anyone finding out about me and Masamune._ Lu Xun thought grimly. Another horse trotted up beside the pair. The old eyes of Huang Zong smiled at both warriors.

"Come along little ones. We must hurry before the rain gets worst." he chuckled. Lu Xun returned the old man's smile and urged his horse on.

* * *

_ I wonder what Hideyoshi meant by that..._

Thank you to **runickenaz, AZNchaos07** & **www.blonde-girl** for their reviews.


	9. Chapter 9: When you were young

**Chapter 9: When you were young (The Killers)**

Masamune tossed his helment to one side where it landed with a soft thump on a chair. Tiger resumed her position at the window despite the fact it was raining pretty hard. "My Lord, I don't mean to alarm you but I sensed Hanzo energy earlier. I think he may be stalking us." Tiger muttered. She cursed a little as the rain splashed on her but merely crossed her arms over her chest. Masamune sat on his bed.

"Da Ji might have sent him. Like you said, she hasn't been out of her room for sometime." Masamune replied. He watched the rain, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Things are not going our way Tiger." he added. Tiger glanced over to her lord. They shared a short look before Tiger returned her eyes to the scene outside. "Here's hoping that neither of them find anything against us." Masamune whispered. Tiger looked up towards the sky sadly joining in with her lord's prayer.

--

Zhen Shao made quick work of making the new room as comfortable as possible. The wu bodyguard frowned as the rain splashed along the window sill and onto the floor. "Perhaps you should get some sleep my lord. We may have a busy day ahead of us." Zhen called. "Or night...whichever way things go." Zhen chuckled. Lu Xun watched as she used a small table to stand on. Zhen reached as far as she could, even standing on her tip-toes, before reaching the shutters.

"Zhen. I have something to ask you." Lu Xun replied. Zhen glanced over her shoulder as she slammed the shutters and locked them tightly. Lu Xun turned his eyes to the designs on the walls.

"My Lord?"

"If I left with Masamune, would you follow?" Zhen was thankful she had not been holding anything. The question had come to be a complete shock. Leave the Oda? Could they really do that? Lu Xun noticed Zhen's stunned silence but closed his eyes and thought of home. _Home. Such a distance place._ he thought sadly. "Would you Zhen?" Lu Xun asked again. His eyes fell on Zhen as she twisted the hem of her skirt slightly.

"My lord...what you ask seems impossible to do..." Zhen took a deep breath before a warm smile appeared on her face. "However, I became your personal bodyguard therefore I will not throw away the honor you have given me. Of course I will follow you if you left." she replied. Lu Xun smiled.

--

Tiger had taken her usual place outside. Masamune had spoken to her about leaving Orochi to be with Lu Xun. It had shocked the ninja but she had agreed to follow her lord loyally. Masamune sat up when he heard footsteps. They seemed to be pacing and someone was counting their steps. Shrugging, Masamune returned to reading. If it was important, Tiger would inform him straight away. Masamune lent back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. All the planning was giving him a slight headache.

The dragon remembered when things had been easy when he was younger. The eldest son of the Date Clan, heir to everything his father was to leave. Had it not been the _smallpox_ incident, then maybe things would have been a little different. Masamune lightly touched his eye-patch. It had been a messy affair, shrouded in shadows. Some believed he had taken the eye out himself, others believed a loyal retainer had to take it out. Truth be told it had been so long that Masamune couldn't even remember himself. The lost of his eye put him in bad favor with his mother and she began to favor his youngest brother. His mother went as far as poison Masamune in order to get rid of him. Masamune smirked a little as he remembered his brother's fate.

Masamune shook his head. _Now is not the time to be thinking of old faces and forgotten people._ he ordered in his mind. No, he had to figure out whether running away from Orochi's grasp was worth putting Tiger, Zhen and Lu Xun's life in danger.

--

Tiger retraced her steps. She counted how far it would take her from Masamune's chamber to the far end of the corridor. It seemed a tad strange but Tiger knew she had to think of a plan if they were ever going to run away. Tiger stood at the Chamber door and looked round. Everyone was either in meetings or sleeping. The ninja quickened her pace.

_"You'll wear a hole in the carpet if you keep pacing."_

Tiger came to a halt and slowly turned round. Mitsunari smirked, tapping his fan against his hand. Tiger was thankful she wour her scarf to cover her mouth as she nervously chewed her lip. "Lord Ishida Mitsunari. What can I do to help?" Tiger questioned and bowed lowly. Silence filled the corridor as Mitsunari watched her carefully. Tiger's left eye twitched slightly. She felt another energy near by.

"You're Date Masamune's bodyguard, aren't you?" Mitsunari inquried. Tiger frowned as she rose. Everyone who had fought against Masamune knew who she was. She had neve failed her lord. Warriors had gone far as compair her to Hanzo. Instead of voicing her thoughts, Tiger merely nodded her head. Mitsunari cooly raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I see. Do you know what is wrong with the one-eyed dragon?"

Tiger paniced slightly but stayed emotionless. "I'm not sure what you mean my lord. Lord Masamune has not changed since I began to serve him as a bodyguard." Tiger lied. Her voice was slightly muffled by her scarf but Mitsunari seemed to have heard her clear. "If you'll excuse me my lord." Tiger bowed again before heading off to her post. Mitsunari smirked.

--

Hideyoshi drummed his fingers lightly on the table in front of him. He was worried for Lu Xun. The young boy had changed somewhat since leaving Fan Castle. _Or even before we left._ Hideyoshi mused. Xiao Qiao riased an eyebrow as she walked past Hideyoshi's chambers. The warrior had left the door open, forgotten because of his musing. The younger Qiao knocked on the door lightly.

"You okay Master Hideyoshi?" she questioned. Hideyoshi smiled warmly at the hyper girl and nodded his head.

"I'm fine little Qiao. I was just wondering about Lu Xun that's all." He responded. Xiao Qiao scratched her elbow. It wasn't hard not to notice the slightly far-off look he had been portraying lately. Xiao Qiao could only think of one thing.

"I think he may be missing my niece Master Hideyoshi." she muttered. Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow causing Xiao Qiao to giggle. "Master Lu Xun was ment to marry Lord Sun Ce's daughter, but we haven't been able to find her. Perhaps he misses her." she explained. Hideyoshi nodded his head. "It was the only way to explain things.

--

"You know Zhen, things were so much easier when I was younger."

The sentance had caught Zhen off guard but she covered up her confusion. "I'm not sure I follow my lord." Zhen called over her shoulder as she packed away some things. Lu Xun sighed. Truth was, things had been easier when he was younger. At that point in his life, love did not enter into his brain now...

"Just starting at Wu under the teaching of Lord Zhou Yu and Lord Lu Meng...Zhen I didn't ever think about love. Not then." Lu Xun muttered. Zhen turned to her lord. She had never seen such a change in Lu Xun before now.

"You don't regret ever..."

"No! I don't." Lu Xun insisted suddenly. Zhen jumped back a little. Lu Xun sighed deeply again. "I'm sorry Zhen but I'm thinking. This relationship with Masamune...it couldn't work. Not while I'm here and he's with Orochi." Lu Xun explained. Zhen sat down on the small table, her hands clasped together on her lap.

"My Lord, I know that maybe my opinion will not matter in the grand scheme of things but hear me out. You cannot just throw away the life you've begun with Lord Masamune. It would crush him and you too. Please, there has to be another way." she pleaded. Lu Xun stared at his bodyguard. She was faithfully enough to believe in another way around his problem. Zhen smiled a little and looked away. "I can see what you mean by things being easier when we were young." she mused a little.

Lu Xun chuckled. "Zhen, I believe you're right. There has to be another way to this." Lu Xun shook his head. "No, we're _going_ to find another way." he stated firmly. Zhen nodded her head. She would find a way for her lord and his beloved to be together forever.

* * *

_Thank you to **runickenaz, ****www.blond-girl** & **AZNChaos07** for their reviews. Hope you enjoy_


	10. Chapter 10: Time to Chose

**Chapter 10: Time to Chose**

Zhen Shao looked round the darkened court-yard of Odawara castle. When the coast was clear, the little bodyguard led Lu Xun's horse out into the open. Zhen stiffened suddenly when she heard footsteps on the cobbles and slowly turned round. She let out a long breath as Lu Xun hurried closer to her. "Quickly my lord. We'll have to make up time to the meeting place." Zhen warned, keeping a tight grip on the reins of the horse.

Lu Xun said nothing as he mounted the horse. Zhen grabbed her bow and arrows before darting off to open the court-yard door. She was thankfully she had been in so many night time battles. Her eyes were so use to the dark, it made it easier for her to see. Once Lu Xun was outside of the court-yard, Zhen shut the door quietly and locked the door. The two slipped off into the night.

--

Masamune urged his horse on as Tiger caught up effortlessly beside him. The two had not said a word to each other as they continued on their way. Suddenly Tiger's left eye twitched again and she slowed down. Masamune raised an eyebrow, tugging on the reins of his horse. "Tiger? What's wrong?" Masamune called as Tiger continued to glare down the path they had come from. Despite the fact that Tiger was dressed in black, Masamune could just make out her figure.

"Lord Masamune, you must continue on." Tiger replied. Masamune chewed his lip but urged his horse on to resume it's journey. Tiger's eyes narrowed as she growled a little behind her scarf. "Hanzo, don't you ever give up?" Tiger whispered to herself before disappearing into the darkness. The deep disliking she had for Ieyasu's shadow surfaced as Tiger readied herself for a attack. Not long after Hanzo appeared from the shadows. He seemed confused, wondering why he of all people had lost Masamune's trail.

"Something's...not right." Hanzo grumbled. He waited, keeping his eyes peeled incase some-one like Fuma Kotaro made his grand enterance. But the night was silent. Hanzo paused before returning his sights to finding Masamune's trail. He took a step forward then out of the blue something slammed into his stomach. The action sent Hanzo flying backwards and in a dazzed state. He did not hear the sound of running feet move away.

--

Lu Xun let out another sigh and took his hat off his head. Zhen watched as her lord played with the two red ribbons before turning her sights back to the forest. _Lord Masamune? Where are you?_ Zhen wondered when a rustling was heard around them. Zhen readied her bow and arrow as Lu Xun leapt to his feet. The rustling got louder as Masamune lead his horse into the clearing. Not long after Tiger made her enterance.

"Sorry about being late." Masamune mumbled, tying his horse's reins to a tree branch. He turned to face Lu Xun who let his hat drop to the floor. "I think we may have a slight problem." he added. Tiger nodded her head quickly causing both Zhen and Lu Xun to panic slightly. Masamune glanced at his bodyguard. "Who was following?" he inquried. Tiger took her time, removing the black scarf from around her mouth.

"Hanzo." she replied then turned her attention to Zhen. "Little one, perhaps we should leave on guard duty." she stated. Zhen nodded her head, a firm look in her eyes. The two bodyguards left their lord's.

--

Hanzo shook his head. Whatever had hit him came with force. It had knocked the wind out of the ninja and Hanzo cursed the creature who attacked him. Slowly stand up, the blue-cladded ninja took in the area around him.

Nothing. It was silent.

Hanzo cursed again when he could not find Masamune's trail. The ninja turned round, taking one last look round before heading back to the castle. How was he going to explain all of this to Da Ji?

--

Masamune stared at Lu Xun in shock. The former Wu Officer refused to look at the dragon, sensing that perhaps he may have angered his beloved. Lu Xun had blurted out how the relationship could not work and then there was silence after. "Are you saying this was a waste of our time? That this ment nothing to you?" Masamune began, his voice low. Lu Xun's head snapped round to look at him and he shook his head feverishly.

"No, I never ment it to sound like that! It's just..." Lu Xun's eyes teared up slightly as he turned away. "During this war someone's going to find out. With you fighting for Orochi and me fighting for Lord Nobunaga, then..." Lu Xun turned his eyes back to Masamune whose eye had softened. "I don't want to end up putting your life or Zhen and Tiger's life in danger." Lu Xun explained.

"I see your point." Masamune began. The cocky smirk that Lu Xun had come to love was back on Masamune's lips. "Which is why I came up with a plan." Masamune chuckled. Lu Xun cocked his head to one side. Masamune rubbed a finger his nose and turned his attention to the sky. "Maybe...Maybe the best way for us to be together is to run away. Whatcha say?" The dragon stated. Lu Xun paused to think.

The idea was just like the one he had thought of earlier that day. "But without an army we wouldn't stand a chance against Orochi or Lord Nobunaga." Lu Xun pointed out. He watched as Masamune lay down on the floor and placed his arms behind his head. Lu Xun smiled a little. The warrior slowly shifted to the floor before lying down next to Masamune. Lu Xun blushed a little as he lay his head on Masamune's armor cladded chest. The dragon wrapped his arm around his beloved.

"Don't worry. I do have a unit that is loyal to me and me alone. We'll make it Lu Xun. You, me, Zhen and Tiger. Nothing's gonna stop us." Masamune responded. Lu Xun closed his eyes and smiled.

--

Tiger kept her eyes peeled as she sat on a high branch in a lone tree. The small encounter with Hanzo had left her on edge and antsy. Then again any encounter she had with Hanzo had always left her antsy. Clutching her right hand, Tiger noticed a slight brusie on her knuckle. _Damn it!_ she growled.

"A-Azumi?"

Zhen's voice broke through Tiger's musing. The ninja looked down to see Zhen staring back up at her. "Yes Zhen?" she inquried. Zhen said nothing at first. The little bodyguard took a deep breath and began to climb up the tree. Tiger smiled warmly at her _sister_ and held out her hand. Zhen smiled back, took Tiger's hand and was pulled up to sit on the branch.

"Was that ninja really following you?" Zhen asked once she was comfortable. Tiger was silent before nodding her head. Zhen bite her lip. "Then he knows what is happening. He'll tell Orochi and our lords will be in danger." Zhen paniced. Tiger placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Azumi?"

"I managed to cut Hanzo off before he could get any further. I covered up Lord Masamune's trail as best as I could. Hanzo has not found out about our lord's meetings. We're safe for now Zhen." Tiger reassured. Zhen smiled a little but returned to chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Tiger frowned. "Zhen, Lord Masamune has already thought of a plan. We're all going to run away, start a new life somewhere else."

Zhen turned back to Tiger. "Lord Lu Xun was thinking of something like that this morning. Perhaps they really are soul-mates." Zhen smiled. Tiger nodded her head, ruffling Zhen's hair as she did.

--

Lu Xun sat up rubbing his head. Lying on the floor wasn't the most comfortable of places but it would have to do. Masamune continued to watched Lu Xun as the other male, now shirt-less, tucked his kness under his chin. "So, you're saying we have to chose a side." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune followed Lu Xun's lead and sat up. He placed a hand on Lu Xun's bare back. The other male's skin seemed to shine in the moon-light.

"It's the only way Lu Xun. You and I both know that." Masamune replied in a almost pleading tone. Lu Xun streatched his legs, a sigh escaping his lips. The air was tense before Lu Xun spun and hugged Masamune's torso. The action caught Masamune by surprise and sent the pair falling to the floor again. "Oof!" Masamune groaned. The dragon glanced down Lu Xun whose face was buried in the dragon's chest. Masamune felt tears fall from Lu Xun's eyes.

"Then if I have to chose, I chose to be with you." Lu Xun's muffled voice stated. Masamune watched as the warrior raised his head. "I have nothing left of my old kingdom. I know that serving Lord Nobunaga will not replace the emptiness I feel for both you and the Wu Kingdom. I'll leave everything to be with you." Lu Xun chocked out. Masamune smiled and hugged Lu Xun back.

--

Zhen sat behind her lord as the pair made their way back to the castle. The two were silent, Lu Xun urging his horse on faster. " Lord Lu Xun...did Lord Masamune talk to you about a plan?" Zhen suddenly asked. Lu Xun glanced over his shoulder briefly and nodded his head.

"Yes Zhen. He told me that maybe running away to start a new life would be better for both of us." Lu Xun replied returning his sights to the road ahead. Zhen cocked her head to one side. The castle was coming up in front of them and it looked as though no-one was awake. Lu Xun sensed that Zhen was waiting for more to be said. "I told him I would leave the Oda forces to be with him." He added. Lu Xun was startled when Zhen hugged her lord tightly.

"My lord, I am happy that you have chosen your path. I will loyally follow you wherever the path takes you." Zhen informed with a small bow of her head. Lu Xun pulled on the horse's reins, signalling the horse to stop. He watched as Zhen slid down to the floor and dashed towards the doors of the castle court-yard.

"Azumi already told you, didn't she?" Lu Xun inquried, amused at Zhen's sudden show of emotion. Zhen pushed the door open before looking at her lord and nodded her head. Lu Xun dismounted from his horse and led the beast inside. "I knew you would follow me. I never doubted it for a second." He added. Zhen closed the door as quickly and quietly as she could before joining her lord's side.

"We'll make it Lord Lu Xun. I know we will." she smiled.

* * *

_Thanks to __**runickenaz**__, __**www.blond-girl**__ &__** AZNChaos07**__ for their reviews._


	11. Chapter 11: Final Meeting

**Chapter 11: Final Meeting**

Zhen Shao sighed a little to herself as she fetched a few items from one room. She had been sent to deliver a small package to one of the officers. What the package was the little bodyguard didn't stop to ask. Zhen paused suddenly outside a set of sliding doors. She had never understood the way the Japanese had built their doors. The material was so weak, anyone could easily tear through it. Zhen pushed this out of her mind. She listened in on the voices from inside the room.

_"My lord, the best thing to do would be to remain here for the time being."_

Zhen gingerly placed the package on the floor and looked around the corridor. When she was sure the coast was clear, Zhen slide the door open a fraction and peeked inside. Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi and Nobunaga seemed deep in conversation.

_"I agree with Mitsuhide-san lord Nobunaga. Lady Di Ji would believe that we are still in Fan Castle. Staying here would increase our chances of a surprise attack once her guard is lowered."_

Zhen watched closely as Nobunaga mauled over the suggestion. Then he nodded his head. Zhen smiled a little and closed the door softly. Reclaiming the package, Zhen quickened her pace. She knew this piece of information had to be told to Lu Xun as soon as possible.

--

Masamune eyed his unit, making it his third check within the week. The head General had learnt from Tiger that his lord was planning to leave Orochi's side, but he had no idea about Lu Xun. The General followed along side his smaller lord although he couldn't help but wonder. Casting a worried eye on Masamune the general wondered what the young Date lord was planning. "Their moral seems to be holding up." Masamune muttered, breaking the general's thoughts.

The Generall coughed a little. "Of course my lord. You trained the finest warriors in all of Japan." he responded. Masamune hummed under his breath. Tiger kept close watch, her eyes sweeping over the courtyard. She had not sensed Hanzo yet which could only mean he was talking with Da Ji. Tiger cursed a little to herself. She was thankful that she had managed to cover her lord's trail. Tiger shivered despite the sun shining. She did not want to know what Da Ji would do to her or her lord if the demon fox ever found out.

"Has Tiger told you of my plan?" Masamune inquried, turning to look at the General. He nodded his head although a confusion look was clearly seen on his face. He was not the only one. Other members of the Date unit questioned the plan. They did not want to believe that their lord had finally gone mad and would throw their lives away. There had to a reason for it all.

"Mind if I inquire my lord, but where will our base be? From what I've learnt from Tiger, you wish to leave the force completely and not join any one else, is that correct?" The General asked, keeping his voice low. Cao Pi and Mitsunari were not that far away from them. Masamune smirked.

"Leave that to me." Masamune waved a hand as if to order the unit to carry on and headed back towards the castle. Tiger waited before following her lord. The General scratched the back of his neck in confusion. Another soldier glanced over to him.

"What's gotta into Lord Masamune? He's never been this reckless, has he?" The soldier asked. The General turned to look at him, remember that the said soldier had only just joined before Orochi appeared. The kid had no idea how reckless his lord could be.

--

Hanzo skillfully made his way down the corridor, heading ever closer to Da Ji. He did not want to talk to the demon fox at all but with his lord's life on the line, the shadow had no choice. Hanzo let a low sigh escape his lips as he arrived at Da Ji's chamber door. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

_"The door's open!"_

Hanzo did not open the door but used the shadows in Da Ji's room to enter. When he was inside, Hanzo found that Da Ji was bent over numerous un-rolled scrolls. They littered both her desk and the floor around her. What their purpose was remained a secret. Da Ji glanced over to him, a eye-brow raised. "Well Hanzo? Do you have anything to report?" she hissed. It was clear she was not in the best of moods. Hanzo bowed down on one knee.

"My lady, Master Masamune does leave the castle at night. Where he goes however I haven't been able to find out. I lost his trail." Hanzo informed. Da Ji growled a little but not direct her anger at the ninja. Hanzo waited, tensing slightly as Da Ji stood up.

"You lost his trail? How?" The question was icey at best and Hanzo had a gut feeling Da Ji was going to explode at any minute. The ninja continued to stare at the floor wondering how he was going to get around the question, if he could at all. Da Ji growled again and tapped her foot. "Didn't you hear me? How did you lose his trail!?" Da Ji restrained herself was screaching. The last thing she needed was Masamune or Tiger finding out.

"I believe that Master Masamune's bodyguard, Tiger, covered his tracks. I believe as well that she summoned something to attack me. When I was knocked to the floor, it gave her plenty of time to cover Master Masamune's tracks." Hanzo explained bowing his head a little more. Da Ji crossed her arms over her chest. Silence pasted between the two. When Hanzo glanced towards the demon fox, she waved her hand as if telling him to leave. Hanzo bowed once more and disappeared into the shadows. Da Ji spun round, facing the window of her chamber.

_They must have figured it out. Tiger must have sensed that Hanzo was following._ Da Ji tapped her chin. _They have no idea about me which will work to my advantage. Although..._ Da Ji walked closer to the window and watched Masamune's unit carefully. _...I wonder where he goes at night._

--

Lu Xun glanced over to the door of his chamber. Zhen Shao quickly bowed and closed the door behind her. Both winced when the door hinges squeaked. "You seem a little more happy after your duty. Anything you would like to share?" Lu Xun smiled. Zhen nodded her head quickly, her brown pig-tails bobbing up and down.

"On my way to deliver the package; I heard Lord Nobunaga, Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Mitushide talking. The two warriors proposed an idea to Lord Nobunaga and he agreed. I believe we will be staying here for sometime." Zhen informed. Lu Xun's smile widened a little. This was good news to him.

"That makes it easier for us to leave." Lu Xun suddenly fell silent causing Zhen to worry. When the wu officer looked at his faithful bodyguard, he smiled to reassure her but it did not work. Lu Xun felt guilty for thinking that Zhen was stupid enough to fall for his false smile. _She knows you better then you know yourself. You can't lie to her, not after all she's done for you._ Lu Xun's inner voice scolded. Lu Xun licked his dry lips and spoke in a low whisper. "Without a place to stay once we leave here, I fear for our safety."

Zhen said nothing at first, musing over her same fear. Neither Masamune or Tiger had mentioned a place they could hide away in. An army they had, a place they did not. "I'm sure..."Zhen began slowly. Her eyes roamed round the room before landing on her beloved lord. "...Lord Masamune has already found somewhere and is dying to tell us tonight." The bodyguard finished. This time the smile on Lu Xun's face was real.

--

It had amazed Masamune that it never seemed to rain at night. There were always short, sharp burst during the day but not a drop at night. The dragon figured he should at least be thankful that the rain held off. He casted an eye towards the sky, looking out for any clouds. Once again, it was a cloud-less night. "The unit has been getting a tad jumpy my lord. Lady Da Ji is acting stranger the usual." Tiger mentioned.

Masamune snapped his head towards her direction. "Stranger then usual? Do you think Hanzo told her anything?" The dragon wondered. Tiger frowned a little, taking the time to pull her black scarf away from her mouth. The ninja was certain that Hanzo was not able to gather enough information, only that Masamune left the castle at night. However Tiger knew she had to be careful. Hanzo had a funny way of finding out information regardless of anything blocking his path.

"He may have my lord. I cannot say for sure." Tiger replied. Masamune cursed to himself, his eye glaring at the floor.

_"Then let us hope he has learnt nothing of these meetings."_

Masamune stood up quickly, a bright smile on his face. As if on cue Zhen pulled apart the bushes, allowing Lu Xun to enter. The two warriors embraced quickly while their bodyguards tried to hid their giggles. The dragon smiled at his beloved before sensing something wrong with Zhen. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised. She seemed to have gotten the hint. "Lord Masamune. We, as in myself and my lord, were wondering if you have found a place for us once we leave our chosen sides." Zhen stated. Masamune pulled away from Lu Xun, the same cocky smirk on his face. Tiger smiled as well.

"I'm glad you asked. I do have a place for us but I wasn't the one who found it." Masamune paused to nod his head in Tiger's direction. "Azumi did." Tiger blushed a little before nodding her head. She didn't want the praises for her find but it seemed that Masamune didn't want to steal her glory. Which was a very big change in the dragon. Zhen and Lu Xun turned to look at the ninja who kept her eyes to the floor.

"It's a castle not far from this clearing. It's abandoned at the moment. Should be a perfect spot for us to stay." Tiger mumbled, her blush increasing. Lu Xun nodded his head as Zhen smiled warmly at her _sister_. When the ninja returned the gesture, Zhen hugged Tiger quickly. Masamune chuckled. Lu Xun coughed a little gaining everyone's attention.

"Now we know where we're going to stay, I suggest we start to make plans." Masamune nodded his head. He sat down on the same log that had been their seat since they first time they met. Lu Xun joined his side while the bodyguard's sat in front of them. Silence past between the four.

"We'll met here tomorrow night with everything we need." Masamune began. His eyes were fixed on the floor, his right hand holding onto Lu Xun's hand lightly. "My unit will leave in the morning so the place will be ready. I'll think of an excuse to get them there." He looked up at Tiger who cocked her head to one side. "Azumi, you will led the unit there tomorrow morning and return back to the castle. Understood?"

Tiger nodded her head. "Yes my lord."

Lu Xun chewed his lip and tightened his grip on Masamune's hand. The dragon glanced over to his beloved. "It'll be risky. What excuse will you use?" The wu officer inquried. Masamune tried hard to think of something on the spot but nothing came to mind. After a while he shrugged his shoulders but Lu Xun did not lose hope. _He'll think of something. I know he will_. Lu Xun reassured himself. Zhen took that moment to stand up, dusting the back of her red skirt.

"If everything is settled perhaps me and Tiger should return to our guard duty." she smiled. Tiger nodded her head quickly and followed Zhen's lead. The two officers were left to their own thoughts on escape and their future together.

* * *

_Thank you to __**www.blonde-girl, runickenaz **__& __**AZNchaos07**__ for their reviews._


	12. Chapter 12: Not gonna get us

**Chapter 12: Not gonna get us (Tatu)**

Tiger hurried behind Masamune as the dragon made his way to Orochi's throne room. She was worried because Masamune had not come up with a lie in time and now he was going straight to Orochi. "What are you going to tell him?" Tiger called as she hurried her pace. Masamune chewed on his lip.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." he mumbled. They stopped outside the throne room doors. Tiger quickly caught her breath while Masamune tried to ease his nerves. Glancing to his bodyguard, the dragon nodded and pushed opened the doors.

--

Da Ji could not help but frown.

She was in a meeting with Orochi, about to explain about Masamune's strange behaviour when the said warrior wazlted in the room. The dragon seemed in a hurry to tell Orochi something which ticked her off to no end. Her news was more important then his. "Lord Orochi! I have made a discovery."

The snake king raised an eyebrow, ignoring Da Ji's ranting completely. _"Oh and what discovery is this?"_ Orochi inquried. Masamune slowly rose from his bowing position and smiled a little at Da Ji. This enraged her further but the fox could not say anything yet.

"We, as in my bodyguard and I, discovered a castle 2 miles west from here. It's abandon at the moment. However there is a clear view of this castle. The enemy could easily hide there and plan their next attack." When Orochi said nothing, Masamune continued. "What I'm suggesting my lord is that my unit should go there to keep an eye on the place. I don't know if the rebels already know about the castle but if we don't act..."

"And when did you find this castle, hmm? On one of your night trips?" Da Ji snapped. Tiger tried hard to hide the spark of fear in her eyes. It was clear that Hanzo had not found out any other details and both Masamune and Tiger were glad. "Well?" Da Ji huffed, tapping her foot on the floor. Masamune let a slow smile appear on his face. If she wanted to play games, he was too.

"Yes we did." Tiger glanced at Masamune wondering what had gotten into him. Da Ji smirked cruelly but Masamune had not finished. "I usually go out at night to think. When your thoughts are consumed by rage and revenge, you can't sleep at night. The cool breeze helps me to sleep. Tiger often joins me as a loyal bodyguard. We happened to stumble upon the caslte, nothing more." Masamune explained. Da Ji's smirk disappeared from her face. It was now Orochi's time to smirk.

_"Very well then. Leaving that castle alone will surely damage us later on. You will take your unit to the castle. They will stay at the castle to guard it, You and Tiger will come back here."_ Orochi ordered. Masamune hid his frown and bowed lowly.

"Yes my lord." Then the dragon turned and walked out of the throne room. Tiger followed closely. She waited until they were out of the room and the doors were closed before she spoke. Masamune did not that happy.

"My lord? Is everything alright?" Masamune let a low sigh escape his lips and lent against the wall. Tiger cocked her head to one side.

"My plan didn't include me coming back here. We were suppose to stake out at the castle then tonight, you and me would go to the meeting place. That way we could find Lu Xun and Zhen easier and we wouldn't have to worry." Masamune kicked the wall. "I'll have to think of something else." he muttered and continued on his way. Tiger took a couple of steps then paused. Her eyebrow twitched but she couldn't see anyone. "Tiger, come on!" Masamune yelled over his shoulder. Tiger shook her head a little and ran quickly to catch up with the dragon.

Sima Yi smirked from his perch, hiding out of sight. _So that's where he goes at night. To see little Lu Xun._ The former Wei warrior chuckled to himself and tapped his fan against his fingers. "I'm sure Da Ji would love to hear about this." he laughed.

--

_Thunk!_

Lu Xun paused in his reading and turned to look at the chamber window. He hadn't seen Zhen for sometime but Lu Xun was not _that_ worried. The little girl could take care of herself.

_Thunk!_

Lu Xun shook his head and returned to his reading. He was nervous and excited all at once. Somewhere, buried deep, Lu Xun did feel guilty for leaving beind the Oda forces. A sudden cheer caught his attention forcing Lu Xun to leaving his reading and walk towards the window. Looking down into the courtyard, Lu Xun could not help but laugh. Zhen was showing off her skills as a archer.

_Thunk!_

The crowd that had gathered cheered again as Zhen hit a third arrow in the bulls-eye. The little girl blushed madly and bowed. Glancing up, Zhen waved a Lu Xun who returned the gesture. The former wu officer watched as Zhen made her way through the crowd and walked inside the castle.

--

Masamune's horse stomped the ground as the dragon waited for his unit. The Head general clicked the reins of his own horse and allowed the animal to trot up beside Masamune. "Where are we heading too my lord?" he inquried, breaking Masamune's train of thought. Tiger watched the exchange from her point beside Masamune's horse. The dragon did not reply straight away.

"There's a castle in the west. Orochi has ordered that we take the castle to prevent the rebels from seizing it." Masamune informed. The general nodded his head his eyes stil searching Masamune. He could tell that Masamune was hiding something but whatever it was, the dragon was not going to show it just yet. The head general glanced over to the unit and nodded his head. Once Masamune was sure that the unit was ready, he dug his horse in the sides and took off. Tiger caught up effortlessly as the unit stormed out the courtyard.

--

Da Ji watched from her chamber, her face twisted in anger. Her eyes did not move from the swirling dust clouds left behind, even when the door to her chamber opened. "A gentleman knocks before entering a lady's chamber." Da Ji hissed over her shoulder. The figure smiled coldly.

"I would have knocked but I have some information that should brighten up your day." Da Ji turned to look at Sima Yi, one eye brow raised. "It's about Masamune and where he goes at night." Sima yi's smile grew at Da Ji's expression. The fox pushed herself up from the window sill and walked towards Sima Yi. The male closed the door to the chamber. The last thing he wanted was for anyone else to hear.

"What? What news do you bring about that little brat?" Da Ji sounded like a five year old which seemed to increase Sima Yi's smile. The male wanted nothing more but for Masamune to fall. With Masamune out of the way, Lu Xun was his for the taking.

"I suppose Hanzo never told you but Masamune is meeting the enemy at night." Da Ji's eyes went wide as she took the information in. "I believe you already know about him. His name is Lu Xun." Da Ji's anger reached its peak.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Sima Yi took one step back away from the fox. "He's meeting up with...that **brat**! I can't believe it!" Da Ji paused and looked at Sima Yi. "There's something else, isn't there." She questioned. Sima Yi nodded his head. "Well? What?"

"Masamune is planning on running away with Lu Xun. The castle was just a cover. The dragon plans on taking his unit so that he and his lover could stand a chance against Lord Orochi's forces." Sima Yi explained. Confusion fell over Da Ji's face.

"L-L-Lover? Masamune and Lu Xun are...Lovers?" Sima Yi nodded his head. Da Ji let out a loud growl of anger. "That dragon has gone too far! How dare he betray Lord Orochi's trust." An idea formed in Da Ji's head. She smiled to herself and turned to face Sima Yi. "Perhaps we should humor him when he gets back. I have a plan that will end both Masamune's and his lover's life." she smirked evilly.

--

"You wished to see me my lord."

Masamune turned away from the sights of the forest and nodded his head. The head General bowed lowly and straightened up. "Did Tiger tell you of the plan?" The dragon asked. The head general nodded his head. "Well? I suppose you think I'm crazy." To Masamune's surprise, the General shook his head.

"I've seen crazy my lord. You are not." Masamune snorted a little under his breath. "As far as I'm concered, as long as you are happy I am no objections to your relationship with this Lu Xun. It would explain your behaviour as of late." The general explained. Masamune chuckled a little as Tiger appeared from the shadows.

"My Lord, it's almost time. We should make haste to the meeting." she stated. Masamune nodded his head, and waved a hand. Tiger bowed again and disappeared to get Masamune's horse ready. The dragon turned to the general but before he could say anything, the general beat him to the quick.

"We'll be fine here. We'll wait for both you and Lord Lu Xun to arrive before we depart. You'd best hurry." Masamune nodded his thanks and took off to the courtyard. The head General smiled to himself. "Noriko wouldn't be happy to hear about this my lord." he mused.

* * *

_Thank to __**AZNchaos07**__ & __**www.blond-girl**__ fore their reviews._


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped

**Chapter 13: Trapped**

Sima Yi watched as Da Ji paced the throne room early the next morning. "Have you thought everything through?" He inquried, gently fanning himself. Although outside was cool, the throne room tended to get a tad warm. The demon fox stopped pacing and tapped her painted nail against her lip.

"Hanzo was not abled to find out where this _meeting place_ is. Maybe we could get the location straight from the horse's mouth so to speak." Da Ji mumbled more to herself. Sima Yi chuckled to himself and moved into Da Ji's eye-sight

"Talking to Masamune would be a waste of time. He's sleeping right now." Sima Yi glanced over to Da Ji who growled. "His bodyguard is too loyal to the dragon to give us details so there is not point in asking her either." he added. Da Ji glared hard at him.

"So what do you suggest?" she snapped. Sima Yi hid his smile behind his fan. Truth was he didn't really have an idea but he was quickly working on it. The sooner he had an idea, the sooner he could have Lu Xun all to himself. The very thought excited Sima Yi to no end.

"What I do suggest is keeping things between us for now. Wouldn't want anyone to over-hear now would we?" Sima Yi smirked. Da Ji raised an eyebrow as he lent closer to her ear. The fox squeaked a little in surprise, un-nerved by the sudden lack of distance between them. Then Sima Yi whispered his plan slowly to her, causing a un-natural grin to appear on Da Ji's face. Sima Yi took a step back when he was finished explaining. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are one of the most wisest men I have ever met."

--

Masamune yawned to himself as he made his way towards the throne room. Da Ji had ordered a meeting to discuss another plan of action. Personally Masamune thought there was no point him being there. The dragon stopped outside the throne room and composed himself. _Just keep cool. Don't let them think they've rattled your cage. Keep calm._ Masamune reminded himself before entering the throne room.

To Masamune's surprise he was early to the meeting. Only Keiji and a few other of the snake generals were present, while Da Ji and Sima Yi whispered and talked together. Masamune nervously made his way to Keiji who smiled. "Hey Masamune! Why are you here so early? It's not like you." Keiji joked. Masamune lent against the wall next to Kejij and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind." Masamune nodded his head towards the two strategists. "So what's this meeting about anyway? And what are they talking over there?" The dragon quizzed. Keiji glanced over to the said pair and shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. They've been like that since I arrived." Keiji paused and nodded a greeting to Lu Bu as the chinese warrior entered the throne room. "I'm not too sure on the meeting either. According to some of the other generals, Da Ji has a plan to attack the Oda forces." Keiji filled in. He did not notice the look of worry in Masamune's eye. The dragon bit his lip wondering why Da Ji wanted to attack the Oda Forces again. More Generals appeared and before long the throne room was almost full. Da Ji broke her conversation with Sima Yi and clapped his hands.

"All right. Now that everyone's here, the meeting shall begin." Da Ji raised an eyebrow when one of the Generals coughed. "What?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Lord Orochi?" he questioned. Some of the other generals all agreed. Masamune felt a pang of uneasy when Da Ji smirked a little too cruelly for his liking. Something was seriously wrong.

"Lord Orochi will not be joining. He is resting for now. Our lord has worked so hard." Da Ji responded. Masamune rolled an eye. "Now We will be acting the Oda Forces and the Shu forces. This way we will kill two birds with one stone." Da Ji grinned. Masamune let a low sigh which somehow drawn Da Ji's attention to him. "Aww, I'm sorry Masamune. Without your unit here, you won't be able to join the battle."

Masamune stared at the fox somewhat confused. _What the hell is she playing at?_ Masamune wondered. Even Keiji looked between the dragon and Da Ji. Masamune smirked cockly and shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me since I haven't been to battle for sometime. One certain person was too busy holed up in their room and their little helper figured I was too sloppy to join the battle." Masamune could not help but smirk wider when Da Ji turned beetroot red.

"Why you..." Da Ji coughed and regained herself. "Maybe you have become sloppy Masamune. You haven't been yourself lately." Da Ji retorted. Masamune shrugged. He didn't trust himself to speak. The fox let a sly glance towards Sima Yi who smiled back.

--

Masamune was the first to leave the throne room when the meeting was concluded. He was alone at the moment but the dragon didn't seem to care. His mind whirled with too many thoughts and on top of that, he was left uneasy by Da Ji's preformance. Masamune stopped briefly, eyeing a very interesting piece of carpet. _Sod it all! We're leaving tonight. I can't stay here anymore._ Masamune resolved and continued on to his chamber.

"I suspect something was wrong in the meeting my lord." Tiger called form her perch by the chamber door. Masamune frowned to himself. He motioned for her to enter. Tiger waited untill Masamune was inside first. The ninja glanced up and down the corridor and finally joined her lord. Shutting the door, Tiger waited silently.

"We're leaving tonight. I told Lu Xun to wait at the meeting point at midnight." Masamune yawned again. "It should give us enough time to make it to the castle before early morning." The dragon turned to Tiger. "Is everything packed and ready?" He inquried. Tiger nodded her head.

"Both our items are packed neatly. I hid them in the truck at the foot of your bed. Your horse is ready to depart as you requested." she informed. Masamune smiled and nodded his thanks. Tiger cocked her head to one side, aware of how tired her lord looked. "You hould get some rest my lord. You have a busy night ahead of you." The ninja suggested. Masamune noded his head and lay down on his bed. Tiger smiled when Masamune refused to take his armor. "Do not worry my lord. I shall wake you when the time if right." she whispered to a now sleeping Dragon.

--

Unknown to both Tiger and Masamune, a figure slunk closer to the chamber door. Keeping their face hidden from sight, the figure looked around. Once they were sure the coast was clear, they set out to carry on with the mission given to them.

--

"I wish to speak with Lu Xun little one."

Zhen glanced up quickly from her perch outside the chamber door. Nobunaga and Hideyoshi stood before her. Zhen bowed her head quickly. "I'm sorry to inform you my lords but Lord Lu Xun is sleeping." Zhen replied. Nobunaga raised a bemused eyebrow while a worried look appeared on Hideyoshi's face.

"Is something wrong with him Zhen Shao? Is he ill?" Hideyoshi asked quickly. He had come to think of Lu Xun as a great warrior and friend. Zhen shook her head, a small smile on her face. She felt bad for lying to Hideyoshi but for the sake of her lord, Zhen had no choice.

"No my lord. Lord Lu Xun has had a lot on his mind as of late. He's been having a hard time sleeping which has resulting in him staying awake for long periods of time." Zhen paused a little. Hideyoshi and Nobunaga looked at each other. "I guess all those sleepless nights have finally caught up with him." Nobunaga hummed in acknowledgement.

"Very well then. We will allow him to sleep. Please informed Lu Xun that I wish to talk to him when he wakes." Nobunaga replied. he turned to leave Zhen alone. His cape fluttered slightly as he walked down to his own chamber. Hideyoshi had not yet moved. "Come Hideyoshi." Nobunaga called over his shoulder.

"Are you sure he's fine?" Hideyoshi suddenly asked. Zhen stared in confusion at the monkey warrior and blinked twice. Slowly she nodded her head. Hideyoshi said nothing as he turned to follow Nobunaga. Zhen watched the two disappear, wishing that midnight would come sooner.

--

Masamune streatched and rubbed his eye free from sleep. Tiger had managed to wake him some minutes before midnight and the dragon was greatful for this. He smoothed his hair as best he could and grabbed hold of his helmet. Tiger opened the trunk at the bottom of his bed and pulled out two small bags. Neither said anything for fear of waking the other warriors within the castle. Masamune paused, listening out for any signs of trouble but the night was still. He turned to look at Tiger. "Ready?" he whispered.

"As always my lord." Tiger nodded.

Masamune grinned and headed towards the chamber door. He had tried several different ways of opening the door without making a sound and now had a perfect way of doing it. Tiger had often wondered about her lord's planning but now everything seemed to pay off. Masamune grasp the door handle and took a breath. He pushed the handle down and pulled the door to him...

...only to discover it was lock.

Masamune felt panic rise in his throat. "W-w-what's going on? Why is the door locked?" he asked in a rushed whisper. Tiger gasped to herself, dropping the bags on the floor. Her lord turned to look at her. "Did you lock the door?" he inquried.

"I didn't lock it, I swear to you my lord." Tiger rushed towards the door and tried to open it herself. Masamune pulled his helmet off and tugged at his hair. "This door was unlocked the first time I checked. I don't understand." Tiger added.

"This can't be happening." Masamune whispered fearfully. "This cannot be happening at all."

* * *

_Thank you to __**www.blond-girl, Angelus98**__ & __**AZNchaos07**__ for their wonderful reviews._


	14. Chapter 14: A Note

**Chapter 14: A note**

"Okay. Keep calm. We've gotta figure this out."

Tiger watched as Masamune began to pace. "The door was unlocked when you last checked, right?" Masamune glanced towards Tiger who nodded her head quickly. Masamune scratched the back of his neck. "This could only mean Da Ji knows." Masamune concluded.

Silence past between the two.

Tiger jumped suddenly when Masamune growled and slammed his fist into the nearby wall. "My lord! Please, you must calm down." Tiger urged, grabbing her lord's arm. The dragon clenched his teeth. Blood was seen between his knuckles which put Masamune further into a foul mood. Tiger increased her grip on his arm to gain his attention. The dragon glanced over to her. "Now is not the time to be taking out your anger onto a simple wall. We must think of a way to get out of here." Tiger reasoned.

"You're right." Masamune sighed to himself. Tiger let go of his wrist although she stood ready incase Masamune tried to repeat the action. "You can get out of here, right?" Masamune inquried. Tiger watched as he sat down back at the small desk in the chamber.

"Ninja's were always taught to use the shadows. It should be child's play to get out of here but with Hanzo roaming around..." Tiger trailed off as Masamune waved his hand.

"Don't worry about that Ninja. He'll be too busy guarding Ieyasu. No, I want you to find out who knows and what they're next plans are. I'll stay here and try to find a way for me to get out." Masamune ordered. Tiger bowed her head and was gone. Masamune took in a deep breath. "Right. How the hell are I'm going to get out of here?" he muttered to himself.

--

Whether it was to ease her mind or not, Tiger found herself running towards Ieyasu's chamber. She came to a stop and peeked round only to find Hanzo was no where to be found. "How troubling." Tiger whispered. Shaking her head, the ninja turned and headed towards Da Ji's chamber.

_"Have you heard?"_

Tiger slammed to a stop. Creeping closer to a chamber door, Tiger lent against the cold wood and listened hard. Two of Orochi's generals were inside the room. Tiger chewed her lip.

_"Heard what?"_

_"Sun Ce has left Orochi's ranks. Ieyasu left with him."_

Tiger paused in her actions. _So that's why Hanzo was not there._ Shaking her heads of any thoughts, Da Ji continued on her way to Da Ji's chamber. The corridor was quiet, perhaps a little too quiet even for Tiger. Without anything to bother her, the ninja made good time as she came to her destination. However at the last minute Tiger was forced to duck out of sight when she spied Sima Yi making his way towards the chamber as well. From the shadows, Tiger watched as Sima Yi knocked three times before Da Ji allowed him in. When Tiger was sure it was safe, she skillfully made her way to the door and listened in.

--

"Well? Did you do it?"

Sima Yi felt a tad hurt from the comment. It was almost as if the little fox had thought he wouldn't have gone through with the plan. "Masamune's locked inside his chamber. I've ordered two guards to be stationed there for tomorrow morning." Sima Yi frowned greatly. "Do you really think I would back out of the plan?" he almost hissed.

"Of course not." Da Ji smiled innocently. Sima Yi's frown was gone and a small sickening smile was on his face. "Its not as if I don't trust you Sima Yi. I know well you would do _anything_ to get rid of Masamune." the fox giggled.

"After all of this I still get to keep Lu Xun. That was the deal." Sima Yi reminded. Da Ji nodded her head, seating herself on the edge of her bed. Sima Yi chuckled behind his fan at the thought of Lu Xun.

"Masamune will be killed as a traitor of Orochi. Lu Xun will be nothing more then a spoil of war and therefore yours to keep." Da Ji's mood suddenly turned sour and she sighed heavily. "Such a pity The unit I sent to capture the Sun Ce and Ieyasu did not win. Doesn't matter..."Da Ji smiled again. "...nothing lifts the spirits then watching a family tear each other apart." she cackled.

--

Masamune looked up when he heard Tiger enter. He frowned over how shaken she had become. The ninja was usual pale but it looked as though she was Death herself. "Tiger?" Masamune called. The ninja said nothing. "Azumi? What's wrong?"

The sound of her real name jolted Tiger from whatever nightmare she had just entered. She cursed herself for letting her emotions show. "My lord..." she paused slightly. Masamune suddenly became worried. "...Sima Yi and Da Ji have joined together to stop you leaving with Lord Lu Xun. It was Sima Yi, under Da Ji's orders, who locked your door. Two guards will be stationed outside your chamber door tomorrow morning." Tiger informed. Masamune growled and pounded his bed. "There's something else as well my lord."

Masamune looked in her direction. "Which is?" Surely it couldn't be worst then being locked in with no way to reach Lu Xun.

"You are to be killed as a traitor of Orochi. Lu Xun is to be Sima Yi's spoil of war." Tiger sighed deeply to herself. She dreaded having to tell Masamune but she knew he had evey right to know. "Sima Yi has been lusting after Lu Xun the very first day you mentioned his name." she finished. Masamune's mouth fell open a little before he regained himself. Masamune chuckled to himself.

"Lu Xun wasn't kidding then."

Tiger cocked her head to one side. "My lord? I'm not sure I follow."

"Lu Xun once told him how he and Sima Yi had met numerous times on the field of battle. He said Sima Yi seemed to have a thing for him as wherever Lu Xun went, Sima Yi was right there." Masamune ran a hand through his hair and tugged a little at a clump. "I didn't think he could **this** far to get him." Suddenly Masamune shot up. He walked quickly to his desk and pulled out a unuse roll of parchment. "Tiger, I need you to deliver this to Lu Xun."

Tiger watched as Masamune began to scribble away feveriously. The ninja nodded her head. "Of course my lord. Will he be at the meeting point by now?" she inquried. Masamune finished writing and rolled the parchment up. Turning, he quickly handed the parchment to his bodyguard.

"I hope so. Go quickly. Don't let anyone see you." he ordered. Clutching the message tightly, Tiger bowed before her lord and was gone into the night. Masamune walked towards the window and rested his palms on the window sill. _Lu Xun...I'm sorry._

--

Lu Xun rubbed his hands together, trying to fend off the cold. Both he and Zhen had arrived early but there was still no sign of Masamune.Lu Xun tried hard not to show how crest-fallen he was, but Zhen could easily tell. "Perhaps he got held up." Zhen offered helpfully. Lu Xun gave her a sad smile and returned his eyes to the fire in front. It was steadily burning now thanks to Zhen's efforts of getting wood.

The trees behind them moved quickly despite there being no wind. Zhen was on her feet, bow aimed at whatever was spying on them. Lu Xun slowly rose to his feet as the trees moved again. Suddenly Zhen let an arrow fly. They waited for a cry of pain.

_"Your aim can rival Lady Ina's."_

Zhen smiled when Tiger jumped from the trees, holding Zhen's arrow. "Zhen, Lord Lu Xun." The ninja bowed. Lu Xun however was not one to waste time.

"Where is Masamune?" Lu Xun asked suddenly. Zhen turned to Tiger who bit her lip. Both warriors noticed that Tiger's emotions were clearly seen now she was not wearing her scarf. "Something's happened hasn't it?" Lu Xun asked fearfully. The ninja handed Lu Xun's the rolled up parchment she carried.

"Lord Masamune wrote this to explain what has happened." Tiger bowed again as Lu Xun unrolled the parchment. "If you'll excuse me my lord, I must returned to Lord Masamune's side." When Lu Xun nodded his head, Tiger disappeared as quickly as she had came. Zhen watched as Lu Xun silently and quickly read the letter. When he was finished, Lu Xun dropped the parchment and hit the floor.

"My Lord!"

Zhen grabbed the letter, saving it was blowing away and ran to her lord's aid. Lu Xun wrapped his arms around his legs and held them close to his chest. "He's been...captured. They found out somehow and Masamune's been captured." Lu Xun choked back a sob. "Sima Yi and Da Ji are behind it all." he whispered and rested his forehead on his knees. Zhen felt panic rise in her throat as she read the letter. Even she knew how dangerous Sima Yi was when Lu Xun was thrown into the mix.

"It says here he wants us to remain here until he can get out." Zhen read. Lu Xun shuddered a little. "My Lord? What should we do?" the bodyguard questioned. The air was silent before Lu Xun stood. Zhen remained where she was, looking up at her lord.

"We're going to break him out of there." Lu Xun paused to dust himself down. "I refuse to sit by and let Masamune rot in that place." Zhen quickly got to her feet.

--

Sun-light filtered through Masamune's window and hit him full in the face. The dragon groaned and rolled over. He had spent most of the night worrying about Lu Xun and trying to figure out how to get out. He did have a plan of climbing out of his chamber window. However he was so high up that Masamune knew he would break something if he did climb or jump down. The dragon didn't fancy running away with a broken leg or arm.

"My Lord, are you awake?" Tiger called sleepily. Even she had spent most of the time awake. It was unlike the ninja but Masamune knew she would wake up quicker then he ever could. Masamune gave a grunt and sat up. "Shall I check outside for you?" Tiger whispered. Masamune rubbed sleep from his eye and nodded his head. Tiger wrapped her scarf around her mouth and tried to open the door. Taking a deep breath in, Tiger used the shadows to get outside.

Outside Tiger stared in surprise at two large Snake generals guarding the door. "Excuse me but why are you here? Lord Masamune only allows me to guard outside his door. And why is his door locked?" Tiger inquried her hands on her hips. The guard remained silent. "Answer me!" Tiger ordered. A chuckled from her left caught Tiger's attention. Tiger bowed when she saw Sima Yi.

"Since Da Ji never told you Tiger, I guess I should inform you. Masamune had been locked in for he is now our prisoner and a traitor to Orochi. He will be killed within the week." Sima Yi smirked to himself when Tiger growled a little to herself. "I'm not sure what will happen to you however young Tiger. I believe you have a choice whether to live or die." Sima Yi added. Tiger glared at him.

"I will die along with my Lord. I have my duty as a ninja to serve Lord Masamune even in death." she hissed before phasing back into the room. Sima Yi laughed to himself.

_As I thought._ he mused before a foot soldier ran towards him. Sima Yi sneered at him. "What is it? It had better be good." he snapped.

--

No sooner had Tiger phased into the room, the door was unlocked. Da Ji and Sima Yi entered quickly. Masamune glared at them. "What do you want?" He spat. Tiger noticed the unusal grin on both Da Ji and Sima Yi's faces.

Tiger glared hard at both by remained silent. Da Ji tried to silence her giggles. "We want you to be present at a special meeting. We have managed to capture a rebel." Masamune hid his shock easily and rolled his eyes.

"And why would I want to be present? I'm a traitor after all." she pointed out. Da Ji giggled again and seemingly floated over to the dragon. Masamune yawned lazily as if not to show interest. Da Ji lent close to his ear.

"But the rebel is Lu Xun, your rival. Surely you would like to hear his punishment." she whispered. Masamune clenched his left hand tightly out of sight of the fox. He couldn't afford to show emotion at the moment, they were pretending to know nothing about his relationship to the Wu warrior. Masamune shrugged and slowly got up. Da Ji backed away from.

"Very well then. I will join you just to prove that I was right all along. Wait outside. I need to at least look presentable." The dragon muttered. Da Ji nodded her head and left the room with Sima Yi in tow. The door was shut but not locked. Masamune's face crumbled as he fought hard not to cry. "This wasn't the way it was ment to go!" he hissed to himself. Tiger placed a hand on her lord's shoulder.

"My lord. The best thing you can do to help Lu Xun is play along with them until we think of something. They only mentioned Lu Xun which means Zhen might have gotten away. I will wait here and when you return, I shall try to find her." Tiger suggested. Masamune nodded his head and composed himself.

"You're right Azumi. The first thing they'll do is send him to the prison in the basement. It doesn't matter if he will become Sima Yi's spoil of war, Orochi always sends his prisoners to the prison." Masamune glanced over to his bodyguard. "Try to find Zhen. If not for our sake but for Lu Xun's."

Tiger bowed lowly. "Of course my lord."

* * *

_Thanks to __**Angelus98, www.blond-girl**__ & __**AZNchaos07**__ for their reviews._


	15. Chapter 15: Captive

**Chapter 15: Captive**

The defiant look in Lu Xun's eyes sent shivers up and down Masamune's spine. Despite the fact his face was bruised and battered, Lu Xun's very spirit refused to break. The warrior had glanced quickly to Masamune, watching him and Sima Yi enter the meeting. Lu Xun knew he would have to lie about why he was there. Masamune was already in enough danger as it was. _Speaking of danger, I hope Zhen got away to safety._ Lu Xun mused and struggled briefly against the rope round his wrist. Lu Xun blew a strand of hair out of his eyes, wondering if Zhen had reclaimed his hat.

The throne room was silent for a short while which further fueled Masamune's restlessness. Orochi smirked coldly at Lu Xun who had been forced onto his knees in front of the Snake King. _"So you are Lu Xun, hmmm?"_ Orochi inquried. Lu Xun said nothing and kept his head down. A snake General grabbed a tuff of his hair and yanked his head up.

"Answer Lord Orochi when he speaks to you!" The General snarled, tugging painfully on Lu Xun's hair. The former Wu warrior winced in pain but refused to cry out. Masamune quelled the urge to batter the living hell of the General.

"Yes I am!" Lu Xun replied. He sighed in relief when the General let go of his hair. Lu Xun returned his gaze back to the floor. He didn't trust himself to look at Masamune again. He only hoped the dragon would understand. Masamune, on the other hand, hopped onto his other foot and chewed his lip. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Seeing Lu Xun hurt was breaking his heart and Masamune wanted nothing more then to take him away from everything.

_"I will grant you freedom if you swear you will serve me loyally."_ Orochi smiled. Masamune glanced at The Snake King. What the hell was going on? First Da Ji and Sima Yi planning their own revenge against the pair now Orochi wanted something. This was getting crazier by the minute and Masamune was not liking any of it. Lu Xun's head snapped up and he glared at Orochi with everything he had.

"I will not be free if I serve you. I would gladly die then be a lapdog to a snake!" Lu Xun yelled loudly. The General who had pulled at his hair returned to Lu Xun's side and swiftly kicked him in the stomach. Lu Xun hit the floor, groaning in pain and gasping for air. It was hard for Masamune to stop himself running over to Lu Xun. The General was about to add another blow when Orochi held up a hand. The General backed away.

_"Then die you shall."_ Orochi snorted. He glanced over to two more generals and pointed to Lu Xun's form. _"Take him to the prison."_ The snake ordered. Masamune bit back his tears as he watched the generals drag Lu Xun away.

--

"Masamune! Hey! Wait up!"

Masamune glanced over his shoulder briefly to see Keiji making his way towards him. "What Keiji? I've got things to do so better make it quick." Masamune snapped. The taller warrior frowned to himself. He knew the kid could be a little moody and quick to judge but Keiji had never _ever_ seen him like this.

"You okay? You ain't been yourself lately." Kejij began. He was suddenly taken back by Masamune's loud growl. The smaller warrior threw his hands into the air and spun round so his back was facing Keiji.

"What is it with everyone asking if I'm okay? I've had it up to here with everyone asking me. Can't I have a least some privacy in this god-forsaken place?" Masamune glanced over his shoulder to look at a very taken back Keiji. "I'm fine!" The dragon yelled and stormed off back to his chamber. Keiji remained where he was, taken back by Masamune's fury.

--

Tiger jumped when the chamber door slammed open then closed. The dragon said nothing as he began to pace. Tiger looked at a figure hiding in the corner of the room then to her lord. The ninja didn't know where to begin but with the look on Masamune's face told her not to say a word.

_"Sniff."_

Masamune paused in his thoughts and turned to look at the figure in the corner of the room. Masamune was in the right frame of mind to un-sheath his sword and slay whoever it was, but Masamune knew that Tiger would have already done that. Which meant...

"My lord, I found Zhen." Tiger informed suddenly. The figure shuddered again before standing up. Sure enough little Zhen Shao stood before Masamune, shaking like a leaf and crying her eyes out. "I found her outside the castle my lord." Tiger added before Zhen erupted into another flood of tears, this time quiter then her previous flood. Tiger rushed to her sworn sister and wrapped an arm round her shoulders.

"Oh lord Masamune! It's terrible!" Zhen paused to wipe her tears away with a piece of red silk. "Lord Lu Xun's been captured and..." Masamune placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Slow down Zhen. Start from the beginning." He ordered. He noticed that Zhen had managed to carry two small bags of items. Resting ontop of the pile was Lu Xun's famous hat. Zhen took a shaky breath in and blew her nose. She hated crying. In her opinion it made her appear weak but being only 15 years of age, Zhen guessed she could get away with a few tears every now and then.

"After Lord Lu Xun received your letter from Tiger, he was out of his mind with worry. I only asked as what we should do when lord Lu Xun proclaimed that he would not sit by and let you rot in here. I couldn't protest or make him see sense so I could only join Lord Lu Xun and try to keep him safe. We were only outside the castle courtyard walls, trying to find a way in, when we were ambushed." Zhen wiped away a few stray tears. "I tried to protect him as best I could but there were too many of them. Lord Lu Xun ordered me to run away but at first I refused. In the end I had to and I ran so far away. I only returned when I knew it was safe to and found his hat." Zhen finished. Masamune frowned.

"His weapons?" he inquried. Zhen shrugged.

"I couldn't find them." she replied. Suddenly voices on the other side of the door caught the trio's attention. Zhen squeaked in fear and ducked behind Tiger who kept her eyes trained on the door. Masamune had moved quickly to the bags in the corner and shoved them under his bed. Taking Zhen's hand, Masamune wordless explained his plan. Zhen nodded her head and crawled under the bed. Tiger quickly straightened out the bed covers, making sure they draped over the sides and hid the bottom of the bed from view. The ninja then took her perch at the window sill.

The chamber door was pushed open rather forcefully as Da Ji made her grand enterance. "Masamune! I have a chore for you." The demon fox grinned. Masamune rolled his eye and turned to walk towards his desk. Sitting down on the wooden table, the dragon cast a second glanced towards the fox who smiled innocently.

"I thought I would be put to death within the week. Why do I have to do it?" Masamune hissed in question. He knew deep down that whatever _chore_ had had to do was not going to be pretty. Not one bit. Da Ji pouted slightly. She turned fully to face Masamune, ignoring Tiger's worried glances towards the bed.

"You could say you're just finishing off your duties to our lord before your death." Da Ji waited for a protect from Masamune but when none came the fox continued. "I need you to pass a message to Lu Xun. I have some other duties to take care off and this message is very important." Da Ji smirked, batting her eye-lashes. Masamune groaned in his head.

--

The cell that Lu Xun sat in was cold and damp. Water dripped down from one corner adding to a small stream which flowed out of his cell and into the middle of the prison. The warrior cursed his foolish idea and wished he had listened to Zhen more. _If I only stayed put...I wouldn't be here now._ Lu Xun muttered. He touched his cheek tenderly and winced when his fingers came into contact with a painful brusie.

_"Follow us my lord."_

The sound of footsteps drew Lu Xun's attention away from his battered face. The footsteps were getting louder. Three shadows filled the small cell making Lu Xun look up. The warrior prayed to who ever was listen that he did not let any emotion show. Masamune glared down at Lu Xun in a manor that made the said warrior shudder. Masamune turned his gaze to the two soliders behind. "Lady Da Ji's orders. I am to speak with the prisoner alone." Masamune grunted. The two soliders looked at each othe before shrugging and walked off down the corridor. Masamune waited until their footsteps died out complete before he dropped to the floor. "Lu Xun, are you all right?"

Lu Xun crawled across the prison floor and clasped his hands over Masamune's. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Masamune, I should have..." Lu Xun stopped speaking when Masamune placed a finger to his lips.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. This is just a bump in the road." Masamune shook his head. "If anything I'm the one who should be sorry." The dragon smiled sadly at his beloved who returned it. "Is anything broken?" The dragon inquried. If anything was, Masamune knew it would twice as difficult to get him out. Thankfully Lu Xun shook his head.

"No. I'm just brusied that's all. Why did Da Ji send you down here?" Lu Xun wondered. Masamune sighed and looked at a very interesting part of the floor. Although Lu Xun knew of his fate at the hands of Sima Yi, The dragon did not want to tell his beloved face to face. However Lu Xun seemed to clock on. "Wait. This isn't about me being a spoil of war for Sima Yi, is it?" Masamune could only nodded his head. Lu Xun panicked slightly. "But why send you to tell me? Doesn't she already know about us?"

"To mess with my head. She's acting like the cat that's got the cream at the moment which only means she's trying everything under the sun to make me slip." Masamune paused and slammed his fist onto the floor. Of course this was the same fist he had slammed into the wall of his chamber. Masamune knew he had to think fast. Getting Lu Xun and Zhen out of the castle and far away from Orochi was the most important thing to do. Suddenly Masamune got up and walked to left. Lu Xun watched, one eye brow raised.

"Masamune?"

The said warrior returned back and knelt down in front of Lu Xun. "I have an idea but I can't tell you here." Masamune smiled a little and placed a finger against Lu Xun's lips, stopping him from protesting. "Too risky. All you need to you is this. At mid-night the dragon's shadow will come to set you free." Without another word Masamune rose to his feet. "Lu Xun, please trust me." he begged. Lu Xun nodded his head.

"I trust you Masamune."

--

By the time Masamune returned to his chamber, neither Zhen nor Tiger had gone to sleep. The little wu bodyguard had been told of all the recent events by Tiger and knew she had to keep her voice down. "Is Lord Lu Xun all right?" Zhen questioned quickly. Masamune nodded his head.

"I have a plan and I know how I'm getting us all out." Masamune began. The two bodyguard lent closer to the dragon. "Midnight tonight Tiger will take care of the guards outside my chamber door and unlock the door. Then me and Zhen will head to the stable in the courtyard and gather two horses." Masamune paused for any questions but when none came he continued. "Tiger will go down into the prison and releash Lu Xun. There is a door to the left of the cells. I think it leads outside of the castle. I think it's used to get rid of dead bodies quicker...Anyway me and Zhen will be waiting there for you."

"Do you think it will work Lord Masamune?" Zhen piped up suddenly. Masamune paused briefly before nodding his head. It had to work. For all their sakes.

"Of course. We're going to get out of here Zhen. I promise you that." Masamune replied. Zhen nodded her in aknowledgement and Tiger frowned ever so slightly. Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Tiger? Is something wrong?" he inquried.

"What about Da Ji and Sima Yi? Surely they will be protrolling. They might have guessed you would come up with something like this." Tiger glanced over to the window. "I would suggested climbing out of the window but its too high. Both of you could break something if you fall." she concluded. Masamune smiled at his bodyguard.

"Which is why I want you to get Lu Xun out of that cell. There's no-one else to do the job." Masamune yawned to himself. "Besides if Sun Ce and Ieyasu can escape without anyone noticing then so can we." The dragon got up from his perch and lay down on his bed. He glanced over to Zhen who remained on the window sill by Tiger. "Maybe you should get some sleep. Tiger's a light sleeper, she hardly sleeps as it is."

Zhen smiled. "I am fine my lord. Like Tiger, I am also a light sleeper." She paused briefly to load her bow. It was a habit she couldn not break. "You are the one who needs the rest Lord Masamune." The dragon nodded his head and slowly slipped into dreams.

* * *

_Thank you to __**www.blond-girl**__ & __**AZNchaos07**__ for their reviews._


	16. Chapter 16: Arrival of the ninja

**Chapter 16: Arrival of the ninja**

The two soldiers outside Masamune's chamber did not need sleep. They did not need anyone else to replace them either. Orochi's men were loyal in their duties. So it really wasn't much surprise to Tiger, as she watched from the shadows, when the two soldiers did not move an inch. Tiger had seen Sima Yi walk past twice before finally retiring to his own room. Tiger waited for a few minutes before striking.

--

Zhen jolted a little when she heard the sound of two dead bodies hitting the floor. The thump hadn't been very loudly but both Zhen and Masamune heard it all the same. The dragon placed his helmet on his head as Zhen reclaimed some of the bags. They waited silently in the dark.

Suddenly the lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Tiger bowed her head as the bodies of the soldiers lay behind her. "My lord. Zhen. We should move post-haste." The ninja whispered. Masamune made the final check on everything before disappearing into the corridor. Zhen stopped by Tiger briefly and handed her _sister_ Lu Xun's hat.

"Azumi...please give this to Lord Lu Xun." Zhen whispered. Tiger nodded her head, gently taking the item from the chinese bodyguard. Zhen smiled before darting off to follow Masamune. Tiger placed the hat in her sash and then proceeded to drag the dead bodies inside Masamune's chamber.

--

Masamune kept his ears open as he listened for any sound. Although it was the dead of night, there would be soldiers making their rounds. As they were about to round one corner, Zhen grabbed Masamune's arm and yanked him back. "Zhen?" Masamune whispered. Zhen placed a finger to her lips and then pointed to the corridor. Masamune gasped wordlessly and flatened himself against the wall as a soldier walked past.

When the soldier was gone, Masamune nodded his thanks and the pair continued on their way.

--

Lu Xun sat close to the bars of his prison cell. He had seen two soldiers walking past and both were members of Orochi's army. They growled in sheer enjoyment of Lu Xun's fate but said nothing to the chinese warrior. Both of them figured that he wouldn't be much conversation anyway. Lu Xun sighed a little to himself and waited. He trusted Masamune completely. After all there was no reason for the dragon to betray him.

_"Hey! What are you doing down here?"_

Lu Xun sat up straighter before climbing to his feet. Whoever had turned up was not high on the soldier's favourtie list. That and it was very late for Lu Xun to get visitors. Lu Xun jumped a little when something hit the floor with a heavy thump. The second soldier charged at the unknown person before they too met the same fate. Lu Xun strained his hearing a little, listening out for any sign of the unknown warrior.

_"Lord Lu Xun. Are you alright?"_

He hadn't heard her one bit and Lu Xun jumped backed. Tiger smiled a little. "I'm sorry my lord." she whispered. Lu Xun returned her smile and shook his head.

"It's fine Tiger." Lu Xun paused when he caught something gold and red tied to Tiger's sash. "What's that? Is that...Is that my hat?" he inquried, pointing to the object. Tiger paused in her action of unlocking Lu Xun's cell and looked down at the item in her sash. Tiger scolded herself for getting all about it and quickly untied it. She dusted the hat down and slipped it through the bars of the cell. Lu Xun nodded his thanks and took hold of the hat. "Where did you find it?"

"Zhen found it when she returned the place of the ambush. She asked me to return it to you." Tiger replied, her eyes locked onto her task. The lock gave a dull click and the cell door opened with a small squeak. Lu Xun stared at Tiger.

"Zhen?" Lu Xun's face lit up at the sound of his bodyguard's name. "Have you found her? Is she alive?" He questioned quickly. Tiger said nothing as she handed Lu Xun his weapons and pulled him out of the cell.

"We must hurry." was the only reply Lu Xun got as Tiger hurried to the left. The Chinese warrior wasted no time in following and caught up effortlessly. Deep down he knew that Zhen was alive and well. The pair came to a stop in front of what looked like a normal brick wall. If the door was there, neither could see in the dark. Tiger traced her fingers along the wall. She smiled when she felt the out-line of the door and fumbled quickly to find the handle. When she did, the ninja wasted no time in opening the door.

The pair burst out into the cold air.

--

Lu Xun had barely gotten out of the prison when he was hugged tightly by Zhen Shao. "Lord Lu Xun!" she cried, burying her face in his chest. Lu Xun returned the hug before Zhen pulled away. "You're not hurt are you my lord?" Lu Xun shook his head. Although he was in fact hurt, Lu Xun did not want to worry Zhen further. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more helpful. I should..." Lu Xun placed two fingers against Zhen's lips to silence her.

"It's not your fault Zhen. None of this has been your fault." He told her firmly. Zhen nodded her head and darted to the second _borrowed_ horse. Masamune walked over to Lu Xun. The pair embraced each other tightly. "Thank you for looking after Zhen for me." Lu Xun whispered in Masamune's chest. Masamune smiled.

"No problem." The dragon pulled away a little and checked the area around them. So far everything was going to plan. "Come on. We've gotta get out of here." Masamune reminded. Lu Xun nodded his head and walked over to his horse. The two warriors mounted their horses and took off into the night.

--

Da Ji woke suddenly.

She couldn't explain why but something was bothering her. There was a buring sensation in the back of her head. The demon fox frowned deeply and sat up. The night was cool, Da Ji could easily tell as her windows were open. Her silk curtains moved slowly in the breeze. Da Ji pulled her satin covers from her body and got changed. She needed to find out what was bugging her. She was missing her beauty sleep damn it!

Once the fox was changed, Da Ji headed towards her chamber door then paused. Nothing moved. Shaking her head, Da Ji opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. The burning sensation was getting on her nerves badly now as she made her way to Masamune's room. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon but Da Ji paid little mind to it as she came closer to Masamune's room. Even in the dim light she could tell that the guards were no longer at their posts.

"Where the hell could they be? I asked them to do one simple job and this is what I get? Can't even guard a half-blind kid for..." Da Ji trailed off when she entered Masamune's room. She first saw the two dead bodies of the guards. There was no sign of Masamune or Tiger anywhere.

Come to think of it...there was nothing in the room that belonged to them.

Da Ji backed out of the room and tore down the corridor to find Sima Yi.

--

Masamune had been strangely quiet during the ride to the castle. While Tiger was use to her lord's silent periods, Lu Xun and Zhen were a tad worried. Zhen looked up at the sky, noticing that it was tainted pink and gold. "Masamune...is everything all right?" Lu Xun questioned breaking through Masamune's thinking. The dragon jolted a little before smiling at Lu Xun. The warrior in red slowly returned it.

"Tiger, go on ahead. I need you to inform the unit at the castle that we're arriving." Tiger nodded her head and took off quickly into the forest. "I've been thinking Lu Xun. Da Ji and Sima Yi would come looking for the castle first. They know my unit is here, they know this will be the first place we'd go." Masamune explained sadly. Zhen bit her lip, trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Then perhaps we should find somewhere else quickly. We can easily rest up at the castle while a scouting troop looks around for another location." Lu Xun suggested. Masamune's face lit up, as a the smile on his face reached from ear to ear.

"Lu Xun, you're brilliant!" Masamune exclaimed. Lu Xun blushed slightly, a small pink tint staining his cheeks. "Come on, we'd better hurry." Masamune dug his horse in the ribs, ordering the beast to run. Lu Xun did the same and the two warriors darted off closer to the castle. Zhen Shao caught up effortlessly.

--

"But where could he have gone? None of this makes sense."

Mitsuhide could do nothing but watch as his friend Hideyoshi pacing feverishly. "Hideyoshi-san please sit down. We'll figure this all out." Mitsuhide ordered. The Monkey warrior paused and regarded the other warrior. After a while Hideyoshi sat down, rubbing his forehead. "Now. How long has it been since you've seen Lu Xun?" Mitsuhide inquried. Hideyoshi frowned a little.

"Two days."

Mitsuhide nodded his head. Although he was worried about the disappearance of the wu warrior, Mitsuhide knew he had to keep a level head at the moment. "Where was the last place you saw him?" Mitsuhide watched as Hideyoshi twitched slightly.

"I didn't _see_ Lu Xun per say. I went with Lord Nobunaga to speak with Lu Xun but we found Zhen Shao outside his chamber. She told us that Lu Xun was sleeping. Lord Nobunaga didn't want to disturb him but I had my doubts. We left his bodyguard alone and carried on with other duties." Hideyoshi explained. "He couldn't have run away! He told me he was happy fighting for Lord Nobunaga."

It was now Mitsuhide's turn to frown. "There is another reason. Lu Xun has been a little obsessed with Date Masamune. You heard him yourself Hideyoshi-san. Lu Xun wished to set Masamune free from Orochi's control." Mitsuhide shrugged his shoulders. "He may have gone to find Masamune and bring him here." Hideyoshi panicked slightly.

"But...what if he got caught?" Hideyoshi suddenly questioned. Neither warrior said anything.

--

Masamune rubbed his eyes as he sat down on the side on the bed. Behind him, Lu Xun was still fast asleep. Masamune glanced over to the golden eyed boy and smiled. Lu Xun was slightly tangeled in the sheets. Shaking his head a little, Masamune turned his attention to the window of the chamber. It had been a crazy couple of days and the dragon knew things were going to get even more crazy.

_But...what will happen once we're safe? There is no way we can ever escape war. Will we defeat Orochi for our own purpose?_ Masamune mused as he moved to window. The morning breeze felt good, almost making Masamune forget all about his worries.

"My lord!"

Masamune looked down to see Zhen. "Is something wrong Zhen?" Masamune called down. He hoped he hadn't woke Lu Xun up. The heavens knew that he deserved the sleep. Zhen pointed to something in the distance. At first panic rose in Masamune's throat. _They couldn't be here already!_

"The scouting party has returned. They say they may have found a place for us." Zhen relaid. Masamune let out a sigh of relief and nodded his head. "Shall I fetch lord Lu Xun?" Zhen inquried. Masamune shook his head.

"No, it's okay. Go with Tiger and take the party to the main hall. I will join shortly with Lu Xun." Masamune responded. Zhen nodded her head and quickly disappeared. Masamune remained where he was for sometime. They now had somewhere else to go. At least somethings were looking up.

"Masamune? Was that Zhen?"

Masamune glanced over to the bed to find Lu Xun rubbing sleep from his eyes. Masamune nodded his head as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed once again. "Yeah. She said that the scouting party has returned. We have another place to go." Masamune informed. Lu Xun smiled as he rubbed his arm. "Something wrong?" Masamune inquried. Lu Xun waved it off.

"Arm's gone numb. I think I slept on it funny." he muttered. Lu Xun sat up further. "So things are looking up for us." Lu Xun dared to suggested. Masamune shruggedd.

"So far." There was a slight pause. "Come on, we'd better get going to the main hall otherwise Zhen is gonna wonder where we are." Masamune chuckled. He lent forward quickly, kissing Lu Xun's forehead and then stood up. Lu Xun blushed a bright scarlet colour before following Masamune.

--

Sima Yi felt his anger reaching dangerous heights. Not only had he been rudely intrupted by Da Ji that morning, but now he had discovered that his soon to be _toy_ had disappeared with Masamune. The Wei warrior watched as Da Ji paced her room. "Well? What should we do? Lord Orochi will..."

"...be happy that this has happened." Da Ji cut in quickly. "Don't forget, our lord loves challenges like this." The fox smiled at Sima Yi who continued to scowl to himself. Da Ji's smirk got wider and she walked closer to the warrior. "Don't be upset Sima Yi. You and I both know they have only one place left to go." she giggled. Sima Yi's eyes lit up.

"The castle."

Da Ji nodded her head. "Of course. Masamune's unit is there. The four of them won't be able to fight us on their own." Da Ji reminded. Sima Yi nodded his head. He watched as Da Ji sat down on her bed. "We should be quick if we want to catch them. Leaving them alone in that castle for too long will be a bad move." Da Ji commented. She inspected her nails closely as Saim Yi chuckled behind his fan.

"But if we leave them there long enough to get _too _comfortable...we can catch them off guard." He pointed out. Da Ji regarded Sima Yi, a pearl white fang dipping low over her bottom lip. She smiled as she lent back a little.

"Just what I had in mind. Lu Xun's fate is left solely to you of course. Masamune will have to die as a traitor." Da Ji sat up again. "Besides. It would be more tragic if Lu Xun had to watch his beloved die in front of him." The fox burst out laughing. Sima Yi raised an eyebrow at the demon.

"And what makes you say that?" he inquried. Da Ji stopped laughing and stared at Sima Yi in mock shock. Sima Yi felt a little crept out and snorted dryly at her.

"Oh please Sima Yi, don't be so naive! Surely you would have guessed that those two have taken things further in that hastly made relationship of theirs. Something sexual must have happened if both ran away together." Da Ji scoffed. Sima Yi frowned slightly and eyed the floor.

"It is not in my nature to touch something that's second hand." he growled lowly. Da Ji chuckled to herself and climbed off her bed. Sima Yi watched as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Then the only option left is to kill him if you don't want him." Da Ji noticed the heated look Sima Yi was giving her and took a step back. "...Or maybe you still do. Who am I to judge." she shrugged.

--

Ling Tong shook his head as he took in the information. Every officer had been called into a meeting. Nobunaga had not said anything leaving the explaining to Mitsuhide and Hideyoshi. The monkey warrior had said nothing. "That's not like Lu Xun. Not like him at all." Ling Tong mumbled. Xiao Qiao nodded her head quickly.

"Yeah! Lu Xun wouldn't just leave without a good reason or a plan." she agreed. Glancing over to Hideyoshi, the younger Qiao sister noticed how crest-fallen the said warrior was. Mitsuhide held up his hands so he could speak.

"Lu Xun does have a plan. He has gone to seek out a warrior known as Date Masamune." Mitsuhide added. Huang Zhong raised an aging eyebrow. Other warriors seemed just as confused as well while Nobunaga took everything in with a bemused smile on his face. "Masamune and Lu Xun have been enemies for some time. I believe that Lu Xun has gone to turn Masamune to our side." The elder Shu warrior quickly agreed.

"It would make perfect sense. That Masamune kid would be an added bonus to our cause." Suddenly Hideyoshi spoke up causing everyone to turn to him. The monkey warrior did not look at anyone as he studied the floor.

"But Lu Xun has not returned for two days now. Me and Mitushide-san have come to a conclusion that Orochi has captured him." There came a sudden up-roar from the warriors. Ling Tong and Xiao Qiao demanded that someone should go and rescuse him. Other officers offered their help but Nobunaga helded up his hand. The room fell silent and all eyes were on the demon-king.

"I have received word from a scouting party. Masamune was seen heading towards a castle. This castle also bears the flags of the Date clan." Nobunaga looked over his collection of warriors. "If anything our search for Lu Xun should start there. He did go after Masamune after all. Hideyoshi!"

"Yes my lord!" Hideyoshi stood up to his full height. Nobunaga smiled a little.

"Since you have become friends with Lu Xun, I want you to take a small unit and go to Masamune's castle. Demand everything that that Date boy knows about Lu Xun." Nobunaga ordered. Hideyoshi bowed his head.

"Of course my lord."

* * *

_Thank you to __**www.blond-girl, AZNchaos07**__ & __**runickenaz**__ for their reviews._


	17. Chapter 17: Starting life anew

**Chapter 17: Starting life anew.**

The castle courtyard was once again thrown into a flurry of action as the Date army tried to get everything ready. At first most of the soliders had wondered what was wrong with their lord. They knew it was not normal for a male to fall for another male. They also wondered if it would bring about the fall of the Date Clan. The head general scolded them all over questioning their lord's choice and ordered that they prepare to march again.

Zhen, who did not like to stand around and not help, busied herself with other duties that the soliders needed doing. Tiger had quickly joined her _sister_, protecting her from the lustful stares of the other soliders. As the two continued to help, neither of them noticed Lu Xun and Masamune making their way into the courtyard. A few soliders bowed in greeting. "Tiger, Zhen!" Masamune called. The two bodyguard left their duties and bowed.

"Yes my lord." they choursed together. Lu Xun smiled warmly at the only two females in their lives. So far the pair had kept to their promise. Both had placed their lives on the line numerous times solely to protect their lords. Lu Xun knew he would have to repay both Zhen and Tiger for their selfless acts.

"I need you to be on look out. Tiger, cover the right side. Zhen, the left." Masamune paused and pointed to the top of the castle. "Go to the walk-way and keep an eye out." Masamune informed. Tiger nodded her head but Zhen looked up at the dragon in confusion. Both Lu Xun and Masamune noticed it. "Is something wrong Zhen?" Masamune inquried. Zhen bit the inside of her mouth.

"My lord, I can understand covering the right side as that side over looks the front of the castle. I know that Da Ji may attack from the front, however..." Zhen licked her dry lips. "...Why cover the left? Would anyone really be stupid enough to go round the back?" Zhen wondered. Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun who had stepped forward slightly. The red cladded warriors placed a hand on Zhen's tiny shoulder.

"Maybe Zhen. Just think if Nobunaga came or Hideyoshi. They would try to spring a trap on us." Lu Xun informed. Zhen mauled over the information quickly before nodding her head. Lu Xun smiled as he witnessed flashs of a new resolve in his bodguard's eyes. Ruffling up her hair, the red warrior then allowed Zhen to dart off to the left. Tiger took the post at the right.

--

As Da Ji and Sima Yi's unit got ever closer to the castle, Sima Yi's mind would not stop whirling with images. The former Wei warrior could not contain his excitment. Next to him, Da Ji yawned a little. The soliders were going to slow. She needed to kill something and quickly! Suddenly a foot-solider bowed in front of her. "What is it?" The demon fox asked. The solider licked his dry lips.

"My lady. Hideyoshi and a small unit have been spotted up ahead. They are blocking the the route to the caslte." The solider informed. Da Ji shook in anger causing some of the soliders to eye her nervously. Sima Yi cooly raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't just stand there! Forward march and step on it!" Da Ji screeched. The unit jolted into life and the solider's march gained speed quickly. Sima Yi glanced over to Da Ji, wondering if it was her fang that dipped over her lip or if the fox was actually foaming at the mouth.

--

Hideyoshi surveyed the land in front of him before a sound caught him off guard. The castle was just beyond the out-line of trees, the green Date flags still flapping in the breeze. The golden clad warrior tensed slightly, one hand on his weapon. His unit stood behind and in front of him. Da Ji and Sima Yi's unit burst from the bushes and surronded Hideyoshi's unit effortlessly. The Monkey cursed inwardly. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Da Ji cackled.

Hideyoshi glared vemonlessly at Da Ji. "Where is Lu Xun?" he spat. Da Ji and Sima Yi glanced at each other before a single thought entered their brain. It had become all too clear that Lu Xun had not told Hideyoshi anything. Sima Yi let a low and sly smile play on his lips.

"You mean, you don't know?" He chuckled. Hideyoshi stood firmly, glaring at his enemy with all his worth. Sima Yi tapped his fan against his fingers and chuckled again. "Are you trying to tell us that Lu Xun has not informed you of his plans to run away with Masamune?" Sima Yi mocked further. Hideyoshi's glare faltered slightly. Had he just heard right?Hideyoshi suddenly shook his head and glared once again at the pair in front of him.

"Lu Xun would not run away with Masamune! He went to Masamune merely to pull him away from Orochi's side! You have him so I demanded that you tell me where he is!" Hideyoshi yelled. Da Ji laughed harder this time as Sima Yi's grin got wider. Hideyoshi growled loudly. "Answer me!"

Da Ji stopped laughing and smiled slyly. "Attack!" She yelled. Her own unit charged further towards Hideyoshi. His unit charged as well, willing to defend their lord. The sounds of battle were loud in the still air.

--

Tiger jolted a little as sh heard the sound of battle. It wasn't loud enough to reach the courtyard but Tiger could pick it up none the less. The ninja looked over the stone walls. There was no sign of a fight but the forest was so thick...

Tiger eyes widened when Hideyoshi appeared from the bushes. He was closely followed by members of Orochi's forces. Tiger watched the monkey effortlessly slayed them before turning his sights to two new figures. Tiger slammed a hand over her mouth, stopping a loud squeak from erupting from her throat. Da Ji and Sima Yi moved in a deadly partnership, becoming a sort of demonic tag-team as they flew at Hideyoshi. Tiger ducked down out of sight and prayed to herself that none of the three saw her. The ninja slowly made her way to the edge of the walk-way and jumped down to the courtyard. The dust that rose in the air had no time to settle before the ninja ran towards her lords.

Masamune watched Lu Xun continued to stare at the sky. "Lu? What are you doing?" The dragon inquried. A small smile played on Lu Xun's lips as he stared at the sky.

"The sky looks so beautiful. Not a cloud anywhere." Lu Xun whispered. Masamune looked up. Lu Xun had been right. The sky was a light blue, without so much as a gray cloud. The sun was shining as well leaving a sense of happiness. "Just like our dream, no?" Lu Xun chuckled. Masamune shared his beloved's smile before spying Tiger's worried face. Lu Xun cocked his head to one side and turned to look at Tiger. Zhen had quickly join them.

"Tiger? What's wrong?" Masamune questioned his bodyguard. The wild panicked look in Tiger's eyes were seriously un-nerving the trio in front of her. Tiger pointed with a shakey finger to the front doors of the courtyard.

"Hideyoshi's unit is here. I believe he has a small unit, 9 members less then us. The monkey is currantly fighting Da Ji and Sima Yi who have a large force then him, 4 members less the us." Tiger informed. She tried hard to calm her nerves. She could not be a ball of raw nerves and emotions. Her lords and _sister_ needed her to at least think clearly. Zhen squeaked in fear, reaching her bow. Lu Xun glanced over to Masamune who stalked towards the last unit. The head general bowed his head.

"Is this the last unit to leave?" Masamune inquried. The head general nodded his head. "Then leave, now! We don't have much time." Masamune ordered. A swirl of dust was kicked up as the unit ran out of the courtyard, the sound of pounding hooves fading into the distance. The only person left was a final member of the scouting party. Tiger and Zhen rushed towards their lord's horses to get them ready.

"Masamune? Do you...Do you think we'll make it?" Lu Xun suddenly asked. Masamune cast a saddened look towards Lu Xun. The tone that the said warrior had used had upset the dragon a little. Masamune nodded his head firmly.

"We'll make it Lu Xun. I promised you, Tiger and Zhen." Masamune took hold of Lu Xun's hand. "Come on, lets get a good headstart." The dragon smiled. Lu Xun returned the smile, allowing Masamune to led him towards their horses.

"Yes. There will be no point in dilly dallying around."

--

Hideyoshi clutched his wounded shoulder and ran. Behind him the few surivers of the fight continued their duty to protect their lord. Hideyoshi cursed a little as crimon liquid continued its trail down his arm. All the while, the information that he had learnt was turning in Hideyoshi's mind.

_Lu Xun...ran away with Masamune? No, it couldn't be true...could it?_ Hideyoshi wondered. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed in relief when it was clear, neither Da Ji or Sima Yi were following. Hideyoshi turned his attention to the path ahead. He wondered how he was going to explain everything to Lord Nobunaga.

Meanwhile Da Ji eyed the flags that flapped in the breeze. Sima Yi joined her. "Proof they are still in the castle. What will our next plan be?" Sima Yi wondered. Da Ji tapped her chin with a painted nail and smiled.

"Set the castle on fire. Sima Yi, take some of the unit and go round to the back of the castle. They can only escape two ways." Da Ji laughed. Sima Yi bowed before turning his sight to the unit that stood behind them. He picked out half of the unit, leaving the rest for Da Ji. The unit left with Sima Yi leaving dust to rise into the air. Da Ji turned to the archers. "Set fire to the castle!" Da Ji ordered.

--

On the opposite side of the castle, Sima Yi watched as fire arrows flew through the air. As fire began to spread through the castle, Sima Yi chuckled to himself. He knew that when he spotted Lu Xun, the pretty little warrior would be captured without a moments pause. The smoke rose higher into the air and even the flags caught fire. Sima Yi's attention was pulled away from the fire when a solider bowed at his feet. "Yes?"

"My lord, you may want to see this. There are numerous hoof prints that may suggest the Date army has already left." the solider informed. Sima Yi blinked twice and looked down. Sure enough, clear as day, numerous hoof prints were seen in the ground. Sima Yi inspected them closely wondering how in the world he could have missed them. The prints were as bold as brass! Sima Yi felt his blood boil again.

_Those brats have gotten the best of me for the last time!_ he swore and took off down the path. The unit became worried and tore after him. As the unit slowly and silently made their way towards their prey, Sima Yi told the unit of his plan.

--

Masamune tensed when a angry gut-wrenching scream was heard. He pulled the reins on his horse, ordering the beast to stop. Lu Xun did the same. "Masamune? We must hurry!" he called. Masamune frowned as he glanced back at the black smoke rising in the air. "Masamune."

The dragon turned back to look at the group. "Do you all remember the way to the castle?" he ordered. The bodyguards nodded their head. Lu Xun paused briefly before also nodding his head. Masamune turned to look at the scout member. "I suggest you carry on without us. If they do set a trap for us, the last thing we need is for you to be captured." Masamune ordered. The scout member nodded his head, bowed and took off into the forest. When Masamune was sure the member was gone, he turned his horse into another direction.

"So Lu Xun...what do you think we'll be doing once everything blows over?" Masamune asked off-handly. Lu Xun chewed his lip a little. Would any of it blow over? Would he and Masamune ever be at peace? Masamune glanced over to Lu Xun, a worried expression look on his face.

"I'm not too sure myself. I know that I want to bring peace to this era." Lu Xun smiled at Masamune. "Maybe we could. What do you say Masamune?" Lu Xun questioned. Masamune mauled it over for some time. It would prove to a differcult task. Masamune was no fool, a plan had to be made. The dragon glanced over to Lu Xun who smiled softely at him. But if it made Lu Xun smiled, Masamune knew he would go ahead with it.

Masamune caught the sight of Tiger from the corner of his eye and managed to yank on the reins of his horse. The horse whined as the beast came to a stop. The dragon noted how Zhen had also stood in front of both himself and Lu Xun. The two warriors looked at each other before dis-mounting. "Tiger?" Masamune whispered. A wave of panic washed over Masamune when both bodyguard's drew their weapons.

Lu Xun drew his sabers when he heard a rustling in the bushes. The feeling of panic grew in Masamune to the point where it made him feel sick. Then without warning, Orochi soliders burst from the bushes. They surronded the four causing Masamune to grit his teeth. "An ambush." he hissed. Zhen whimpered in fear but stood strong in front of Lu Xun. The said warrior's eyes darted around, looking for any sign of an opening.

None presented itself.

"Who sent them?" Tiger wondered out-loud. No-one was able to give her an answer when the Orochi soliders charged into battle.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Angelus98**__ for her review._


	18. Chapter 18: The Ambush

**Chapter 18: The Ambush**

Lu Xun drew in a long breath before parring the next attack thrown at him. There had been no stopping the unit as they charged against the four. Lu Xun jumped back from an attack, slashing through the enemy solider quickly. His blades were soaked in blood and the soil was wet with crimson liquid. The sound of arrows flying through the air told Lu Xun that Zhen was not down and out just yet.

"My lord!"

Zhen was back at his side, kneeing an enemy in the stomach before swatting him away with her bow. Blood spots dotted her face and a line of mud was seen on her cheek bone. Not only that but Zhen's bottom lip had been split open from a nasty back-hand. Blood dribbled down her chin. The little girl tried to catch her breath. "My lord, are you all right?" Zhen inquried quickly. Lu Xun smiled briefly at her as the pair backed away from the crowd of enemies.

"I'm fine Zhen. We must get to Masamune quickly." Lu Xun responded. Zhen nodded her head and loaded her bow. She noted she was running low and cursed inwardly.

Meanwhile Masamune was having a little trouble of his own. For every two soldiers that were slayed, at least three more would appear. Masamune wiped his chin free from blood and dirt while a few enemy soldiers began to surrond him. There was no sign of Lu Xun which further worried Masamune. The air was tense before Masamune pulled out on of his guns and aimed it at one soldier. "You want me? Come and get me!" Masamune snarled. The soldiers returned the snarl and charged forward.

However before any contact could be made, five figures dropped into view. The enemy soldiers slammed to a stop when the figures turned out to be Masamune's Bodyguard Tiger. The soldiers began to panic before Tiger leapt into the fight. The five versions made quick work of the soldiers. When the last one fell, Tiger fell to her knee. "Tiger!" Masamune yelled, running to his bodyguard's side. The ninja quickly tried to catch her breath as the other four figures disappeared.

"I'm fine my lord." she whispered. The sound of fighting was getting closer. Tiger readied herself in front of Masamune. The dragon tensed again.

--

Hideyoshi paced his chamber slightly. His wounded arm had been fixed but his mind was not on the pain. No, he had to find at least some way of explaining everything to Nobunaga. _But...But how can I explain that Lu Xun ran away with Masamune?_ Hideyoshi wondered. The monkey sat himself down and looked at the bright blue sky.

"Lu Xun...I thought you were happy serving Lord Nobunaga."

--

The dragon smiled wildly as Lu Xun and Zhen ran towards him. "Lu Xun! How are you holding up?" Masamune inquried as the four regrouped. Tiger felt her blood boil when she spied Zhen's split lip. The ninja promised that whoever had hurt Zhen would pay. Lu Xun cast his eyes over the remaining Soliders which were still a fair few. The commander of the unit still had to show themselves.

"I've been better." The red warrior paused a little and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead. His hair was damp with sweat. "We need to get out of here. Zhen is running low on arrows and I doubt any of us have enough strenght left to fight." he added. Masamune nodded his head. Things were not looking up for them and things could just as easily get worst. The dragon had to think of a plan.

"We have to get to the castle but we can't afford for the unit to follow us to its location." Masamune nodded his head towards the heavy foliage that surronded them. "Not to mention that their commander has still not shown themselves." Lu Xun nodded his head. Masamune had made sense and the only logical idea was the slaughter the remaining soldiers. Lu Xun cast a worried eye towards Tiger and Zhen.

"We must surive this fight. For the sake of our future." Lu Xun whispered to himself.

--

Da Ji pouted sourly as she looked over the courtyard of the now smoldering castle. The once proud flags of the Date clan flapped pathetically in the wind. They were now nothing more then burnt remains. It had taken her a lot longer then both Masamune and Lu Xun thought to work out that the pair was no longer in the castle. The flags had been left up as a decoy and although Da Ji would never admit it out loud, she was actually surprised at their courage to surive.

"My lady! The castle is empty."

Da Ji cursed and flicked some ash from her hair. _That_ hadn't surprised her but the fox was a careful creature. She wanted to make sure and had sent her unit into the smoldering castle. "Has anyone seen Sima Yi?" Da Ji inquried. There came a murmer and every soldier shook their head. The fox frowned this time before a soldier ran towards her. "What? Have you found Sima Yi?" she questioned quickly.

"There are footsteps and hoof prints outside the back enterance. I think that Lu Xun and Masamune left that way and Lord Sima Yi followed." he informed and bowed. Da Ji raised an eyebrow.

--

Lu Xun and Masamune had been seperate once again. The remaining soldiers were doing everything in their path to keep them apart. Tiger noted how the soldiers were trying to wear Lu Xun down but in effect where trying out right to kill her lord. The ninja knew she would not let either fall and had launched into a full attack. The Dragon nodded his thanks before slaying a few more enemies. "I'm fine here Tiger. Go and protect Lu Xun." Masamune ordered. Tiger shook her head.

"My lord, I will not abandon you." Tiger argued. She parred another attack before driving her short sword through a soldier's stomach. Masamune wiped some more blood from his face as he drew one of his guns. There came a loud bang and a few soldiers hit the floor. The dragon glanced back towards his bodyguard.

"Just go. I'm fine here." Tiger swallowed her pride, nodded her head and took off in the direction of Lu Xun. Masamune turned back to the soldiers. He noticed that there weren't many left which meant they might just make it through. _It's a small sliver of a chance but its all we got._ Masamune thought grimly.

Zhen slammed her bow against a soldier before kicking him in the stomach. The little bodyguard tried hard to recall some of the fighting moves Tiger had taught her but she could not think straight. Zhen jumped back, using her weight and height to her advantage before punching the soldier in the face. As the soldier hit the floor, Zhen glanced over her shoulder to find her lord. Instead she was shocked to see a soldier sneaking up on Lu Xun. "My Lord!" Zhen yelled, running full pelt towards him.

Lu Xun slaughter another soldier and turned quickly around. He gasped loudly as the soldier behind him brough his sword down...

...only to have Zhen take the hit. The little bodyguard screamed in pain which made Lu Xun and Masamune pale. Tiger stared in horror as Zhen hit the floor, clutching her wounded side. The gash was large almost reaching round her back. Tiger charged forward but was blocked by another trio of soldiers. Zhen stood on shaky legs, grabbing an arrow with her free hand and slamming it in the soldier's chest. Lu Xun was straight at her side. "Zhen? Zhen, are you all right?" Lu Xun asked in fear. Masamune and Tiger rejoined the two.

"I'm...fine...Lord Lu Xun. Please don't...w-w-worry about me." Zhen whispered. Her hand felt sticky with blood as tiny droplets of crimson fell to the dusty floor. Lu Xun felt hot tears prick the back of his eyes. Masamune glanced at the last soldiers. Their chances of suriving were rising again.

"We have to get you out of here. You cannot fight in your condiction." Lu Xun stated. Masamune glanced towards Tiger who nodded her head. She knew it was her duty to take her wounded _sister_ to the castle. Zhen grasped Lu Xun's arm with her good hand tightly. She cursed as another shooting pain racked through her tiny frame.

"I refuse to leave you my lord. I have a duty to up-hold." she hissed through the pain. Lu Xun clasp his own hand on top of hers and gave his tiny bodyguard a stern look. Tiger had already collected Zhen's bow.

"You are in no condiction to fight. Please Zhen. I would die if you were killed during this fight." Lu Xun pleaded. Zhen finally let go of her lord's arm and slowly stood up. Taking Tiger's hand, the two bodyguard's disappeared off to the castle.

--

When Da Ji had returned to the castle, she found Orochi waiting for her. _"And where have you been?"_ The Snake inquried. Da Ji let a sweet smile grace her lips. It was clear that Orochi was not in the best of moods and Da Ji was only trying to worm her way out of whatever punishment that would follow. _"Have you even noticed that not only has Lu Xun gone but Masamune as well?"_ Orochi hissed.

"Of course my lord. I had been out to try and track them down along with Sima Yi." Da Ji began. Orochi glared hard cutting the fox off. The Snake was in a foul temper and Da Ji knew she might not be able to worm her way out of it.

_"And where is Sima Yi?"_

"Erm...well...my lord, I do believe he stayed behind to continue on. He is relentless in tracking Lu Xun and Masamune down." Da Ji smiled. Orochi growled loudly in his throat. Da Ji squeaked and backed away from the Snake King.

--

Tiger was worried.

Not only had she ordered to leave her lords behind, her _sister_ was not looking too good at all. At first Tiger thought it was because Zhen had lost a lot of blood. The ninja had prayed that the little wu girl would hold on. However things were looking a lot more serious then that. Tiger paused and looked back at the pale face figure of Zhen. "Please Zhen. We must hurry." Tiger urged.

"I'm coming...Azumi. Don't...leave me...behind." Zhen called out. The little girl wiped her forehead. She felt light-headed, hot and sticky. Zhen was swaying dangerously as if she had been drinking. Tiger turned to look back at the path when a loud thump caught her attention. The ninja turned back to Zhen only to find that the little girl had collasped.

"Zhen!" Tiger screamed. The said warrior did not move as Tiger ran towards her. The ninja began to panic further. "Zhen! Zhen, can you hear me?" Tiger called, shaking her _sister_. Zhen could only groan in pain. Taking a quick look at the wound, Tiger then knew it was more then blood loss. "Hold on Zhen. Please." Tiger begged as she bundled Zhen into her arms. Using her ninja speed to her advantage, Tiger ran as fast as she could.

--

Lu Xun felt rage boiling away in his blood. His bodyguard, the young girl who had risked her life for him over and over again, had been badly hurt. They would all pay, every single soldier that stood on Orochi's side. Masamune said nothing as Lu Xun got into stance. The dragon had seen that same stance once before in battle.

_**"Here we go!"**_

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion before Lu Xun launched into an attack. Those stupid enough to get close were tossed into the air, slaughter effortlessly before Lu Xun sent their lifeless bodies flying. Those who were left edged further away from Lu Xun. The warrior in red continued to glare. Masamune grinned. He sheathed his own sword and brought out both of his guns.

_**"Out of my way!"**_

A hail of bullets appeared as Masamune unloaded bullet after bullet from his guns. Those who remained had no chance. They screamed in pain before falling to the ground. As Masamune finished the attack he grinned wildly. However the grin was cut short when Lu Xun screamed in pain. The dragon stared in horror as one of Lu Xun's sabers hit the floor. The red warrior clutched his shoulder tightly. He could fell blood sliding down his own arm. Masamune swallowed thickly. _How could I have been so stupid._ he wondered.

One of Masamune's bullets had gone stray and shot Lu Xun in the shoulder.

The dragon called out to Lu Xun but the warrior did not hear him. Masamune called his name again and ran towards his beloved. Still Lu Xun did not turn to him. Instead there was something in the bushes that had captured Lu Xun's attention. Whatever it was it had shook Lu Xun to the core. Masamune was not that far away from Lu Xun when the dragon heard a strange sound. "What was..."

"Masamune! Look out!"

The dragon slammed to a stop as Lu Xuns stood in front of him. A purple spear shaped beam was fired from the bushes aiming straight for Masamune. Instead Lu Xun had taken the hit. The purple beam tore straight through Lu Xun's unprotected stomach. Lu Xun gasped loudly, flecks of blood and spit splashing onto the dusty floor. Masamune swore loudly. "Lu Xun!"

Time seemed to have slown down. Lu Xun slowly fell to his knees before falling backwards. Masamune willed his legs to go faster. He wanted to save Lu Xun from falling against the floor. It was the least he could do. At the last minute Masamune had managed to catch Lu Xun and they both hit the floor. "Oh my god! Lu Xun." Masamune screamed.

Lu Xun could only whimper in pain.

* * *

_Thank you to __**Angelus98, AZNchaos07**__ & __**www.blond-girl**__ for their reviews._


	19. Chapter 19: meant to live

**Chapter 19: Meant to Live (Switchfoot)**

Lu Xun gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding. His injuried arm had gone numb but his stomach...his stomach hurt worst then any other injury that Lu Xun had. His stomach was covered in blood which dribbled down onto the floor and his trousers. Masamune was sure most of it by now had transfered to his arm while he gingerly tried to hold Lu Xun. At first Masamune could not form any words. Lu Xun's tightening grip on his arm spurred him to at least say something. "Hold on Lu Xun. Please just hold on. I'll get you out of here. I'll get you to the doctor." Masamune soothed.

A faint smile appeared on Lu Xun's paling lips. "I'm...I'm sorry Masamune." he whispered. Lu Xun knew why he was sorry. He was sorry for being killed, sorry for not living the rest of his life with Masamune but Lu Xun was not sorry for saving Masamune's life. Lu Xun knew he would die for Masamune if he had too. The said dragon shook his head. Tears were threatening to fall but Masamune refused to allow himself cry. Thoughts were running through the dragon's mind. _Why would Lu Xun be sorry? He has no reason to!_

"Don't be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about." Masamune swallowed. The bushes around them rustled gently. "I will not leave you here. I **will** get you out of here." Masamune responded. Lu Xun slowly reached for his hat and tugged the item from his head. He coughed wetly, blood staining his lower lip. His moves were slow and graceful to Masamune even if the red warrior was close to death. Lu Xun held the hat out for Masamune to take.

--

Tiger hand not washed her hands free from Zhen's blood. The ninja had remained stationed outside Zhen's newly appointed chamber while the doctors tried to save the poor girl. Looking at the drying blood on her hands, Tiger recalled what was the cause of Zhen's illness. _Infection. I thought she had been posioned but I know when someone has been posioned. No, that wound on my poor little Zhen has gotten infection._ Tiger closed her eyes tightly. "Lord Lu Xun...Lord Masamune...forgive me." she whispered.

The door to the chamber opened quietly but Tiger heard all the same. "My lady."

The ninja spun on her heel, eager to hear the news. "Is Zhen all right? How is she?" Tiger inquried quickly. It was not normal for her to be so worried. In fact it was so out of her character that the doctor had to do a double check. He nodded his head slowly.

"We managed to catch the infection in time. Her wound had been stitched up. I suggest that Lady Zhen Shao should take a few weeks to rest. She is still very weak." Tiger cocked her head to one side. She could sense that there was something else and the doctor did not want to tell her.

"There's something else, isn't there?" The ninja asked. The doctor looked away, unable to form words. Tiger balled her hands into fists. "I demand that you tell me this instant! What's wrong with Zhen?" she yelled. The doctor slowly closed the door to the chamber.

"My lady. The thing is Lady Zhen Shao has..."

--

Masamune eyed Lu Xun's hat before gingerly taking hold. "Give...Give this...to Zhen." Lu Xun coughed again. The pain wasn't all that bad now. All Lu Xun wanted to do was sleep. "I know...she'll...look after it." he added in a whisper. Masamune tried hard not to shake sense into Lu Xun's frail body. Didn't he understand that Masamune was not going to let him die? They had a new life to live, plans to do. Had Lu Xun forgotten their plan of bringing peace to the land?

"No!" Masamune yelled. Tears had not yet fallen. "You're not going to die on me. You hear me Lu Xun!" Masamune cried out. Lu Xun smiled again at his beloved. He knew he was dying. That surprised attack, ment for Masamune, had finally done him in. Why couldn't Masamune see that? As much as Lu Xun didn't want to leave Masamune, he knew the dragon would have to live _their_ life without him. Fresh tears were falling down Lu Xun's face mixing in with the dirt and blood.

"Promise me you'll give my hat to Zhen. Promise me you'll look after and protect her." Lu Xun rasped. Masamune gritted his teeth, unable to accept that the man he..._loved_ was dying, unable to give the dying man a straight answer. How could he? Lu Xun gripped Masamune's arm tighter to gain his attention. "Promise me!" he rasped a bit more harshly then he would have liked. Lu Xun coughed violently, blood now dropping onto his chin, traveling down his neck and disappearing onto the floor behind his head. Masamune clutched the hat tighter now, crumbling the delicate fabric it was made out of. The hat was stained with blood and dirt which had made it lose the shine it once had.

"I promise. I promise you Lu Xun!" Masamune stated. He closed his eyes, afraid of seeing Lu Xun suffer any further. "I...I...I love you." The dragon added. Masamune opened his eyes when a gentle blood soaked hand was placed against his cheek. Lu Xun smiled warmly up at him again with the remaining strenght he had.

"I...love you Date Masamune. I'm happy I was able to...met someone...like you." The dying warrior placed his hand on the back of Masamune neck and pulled the dragon down for one last kiss. Before Masamune could savour it, Lu Xun suddenly went limp in his arms. Masamune pulled away briefly, staring at the life-less eyes of Lu Xun.

"Oi. Oi Lu Xun?" Masamune whispered. He shook the warrior a little. "Oi! Oi! Lu Xun, wake up! Lu Xun!" Masamune choked back a sob when it now finally dawned on him that Lu Xun was not coming back. The dragon bowed his head a little, his bangs shadowing his eye as he held on tighter to Lu Xun. "Wait...wait. This wasn't...how it was...suppose to be. You weren't meant to die." Masamune whispered.

His ear pricked up when the green claded warrior heard footsteps on the soggy earth. A deep chuckle was heard, chilling Masamune to the very core.

--

Da Ji stared at the bright blue sky, wishing with all her heart that it would blacken and rain. She was nursing a new brusie on her back and a fracture shoulder when Orochi had lost his temper with her. "But...it's my own fault. I should not have acted on foolish desires to kill Masamune. I should have stayed in the castle to furfill the needs of my lord." The fox whimpered.

But had it really been all her fault?

Da Ji had sent a scouting party out to find Sima Yi but until then all she could was muse and wait. "Because of my foolishness many people have defected. Sun Ce has finally saved the rest of his family, Cao Pi has ordered the Wei army to move against Lord Orochi. And now Lu Xun and Masamune have left. Everything my lord has worked for has crumbled." Da Ji cursed at herself, blaming everything on herself.

--

Tiger couldn't believe what she had learnt. It couldn't be true!

But it was. Tiger had seen it with her own two eyes and the ninja had been weeping bitterly ever since. She had stopped just outside the stables, a bucket of cold water sitting in front of her. The image of her beloved _sister_ Zhen still haunted her mind. Tiger grab a nearby scrubbing brush and began to scrub her hand free from blood and dirt harshly. _Why Zhen? Why did it have to happen to her?_ Tiger wondered, scrubbing her hands until they red raw and exteremly sore. She stopped, throwing the brush to one side. _What did Zhen do to deserve that?_ Tiger wonder, flexing her fingers a little.

Her reflection started back at her in the red tainted water. A growl escaped from her mouth and Tiger threw the bucket of water to one side. The water splashed onto the dusty floor, spreading out along the floor. Tiger pounded away on the soggy floor. _It's not fair! She didn't deserve any of it! That shouldn't have happened to Zhen!_ Tiger screamed in her mind before her energy left her. As the ninja slumped back onto her knees, Tiger wondered how Zhen could have caught an infection so easily.

_**"I have a weak immune system."**_

Tiger stared harder that the soggy floor remembering a conversation she had with Zhen. _**"I got my courage, loyalty and warrior spirit from my father. From my mother I got a weak immune system."**_ Tiger wiped a few stray tears from her face. _**"My mother died when I was very young from a high fever. I fear one day I may follow down that same path."**_

The memory faded as Tiger clambered to her feet. " Now all that remains is explaining it to Lord Lu Xun." Tiger mumbled grimly.

--

The figure in front of Masamune chuckled at first before laughing. Masamune kept his head down, his eye remained shadowed by his bangs. "Such a shame." The figure chuckled again. Masamune gritted his teeth. "And to think my real target was you."

Masamune gently lay Lu Xun on the floor. He stared at the pale and blood splattered face of his beloved before closing Lu Xun's eyes. "Sima Yi. You...You killed him." Masamune hissed. Sima Yi smirked and took a step forward. Masamune looked up at the Wei warrior. "You murderer! You killed him!" Masamune yelled louder, stopping Sima Yi in his tracks. The said warrior smirked again.

"Really is such a shame, wouldn't you agree Masamune." Sima Yi tapped his fingers against his black fan. To Masamune it now all began to make sense. Lu Xun had seen Sima Yi hiding in the bushes. It had been Sima Yi who sent that purple bolt of energy. Sima Yi had never intended for Lu Xun to die, like he had stated before, but Lu Xun had died anyway. Died protecting his beloved. Masamune clutched at clumps of the ground. "To think. I won't get to have my way with him after all my planning." Sima Yi laughed louder, throwing his head back. Masamune slowly stood up, walking around Lu Xun's body. Sima Yi's laugh sub-sided. "Alass, it is not in my nature to have used toys."

The sentance struck a nerve with Masamune. He swore under his breath as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Sima Yi would pay for tearing them apart! Sima Yi turned to Masamune, noting how the dragon's eye was hard to seen underneath his bangs. "Before you die, why don't you tell me how tight Lu Xun was." Sima Yi laughed. Something flashed in Masamune's eye and his grip on his sword grew tighter.

"You...You...You..."

Sima Yi raised an eyebrow. "What was that? I didn't catch that." he snapped. Masamune unsheathed his sword quickly.

"You...You **bastard**!" Masamune screamed. He ran his sword through Sima Yi's stomach, grabbing hold the blue cladded warrior's shoulder. Sima Yi spluttered in shock as blood rose in his throat. Masamune bit his lip before letting go of Sima Yi. The dragon pulled the sword free and took one step back. Sima Yi tried to talk, tried to form words but nothing was coming out. Instead he fell to the floor, lying in his own crimson blood. Masamune took in a deep breath before turning round. He took only three steps forward, dropping his sword along the way. Masamune came to a stop. The dragon fell to his knees and looked up at the blue sky.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

--

The castle was quiet while the soldiers waited for their lord. There had been no word and not only was the head general worried but so was Tiger. The ninja hated just standing around and doing nothing. She had to do something, even if it meant leaving Zhen in the protection of the castle. Grabbing her short word and her Kitsune mask, the ninja was about to head out to find Lord Masamune when the doors to the courtyard opened.

Tiger dashed into the courtyard. She felt like dancing for joy when she caught sight of the battle tarnished armor of her lord. Masamune dismounted and led his horse into the courtyard. The door closed behind him. "My lord! I am so happy to see..." Tiger trailed off when she could not find Lu Xun. "My lord? Where is lord Lu Xun?" she inquried.

Masamune clutched at the reins of his horse until his knuckles were white. "Lu Xun is dead Azumi." Masamune choked to get out. The green and white Kitsune mask hit the floor with a soft thump as Tiger struggled to take the information in. "He died in my arms." Masamune added. The dragon looked at his loyal bodyguard only to find two tear trails running down her face. "Tiger, listen to me." he ordered softly.

Tiger wiped away her tears with the back of her arm before bowing. "Yes my lord?"

"I want you to take a small unit to the clearing where we were ambushed. I left Lu Xun's body there. He's covered by a large cloth I found when I reclaimed the horses." Masamune paused to steady his nerves. "I want him brought back here for a proper burial. Understand?" he asked. Tiger nodded her head.

"Understood."

Before the ninja could leave, Masamune called her back. "How is Zhen Shao? Did the doctor manage to stitch her wound up?" he questioned. Tiger bit her lip and looked at the ground. The frightened look in Tiger's eyes un-nerved Masamune. "Azumi? Is something wrong?"

"Its just...well..." Tiger took a deep breath and looked at Masamune dead in the eye. "Zhen Shao caught an infection in her wound. The doctor did everything he could and he managed to stitch the wound up. She has been ordered to rest up for a few weeks. Only trouble is...Zhen is blind my Lord."

* * *

_It's offical! I hate myself for killing Lu Xun! Huddles in a corner and cries I wanna thank __**AZNchaos07, www.blonde-girl**__ & __**Angelus89**__ for your reviews. I have one more chapter to do then the story is complete._


	20. Chapter 20: Redemption

**Chapter 20: Redemption (Gackt)**

When Tiger and the unit arrived at the clearing, the blood shed that welcomed them was not greatly received. The ninja surveied the area quickly while two soldiers tried hard not to gag. Tiger's eyes fell on the only body that had been covered over. The ninja knelt down and lift one corner of the cloth. She bit her lip hard so as not to cry out in alarm. "Here is Lu Xun. Take him to the castle." The ninja ordered standing up. The head general nodded his head and clicked his fingers. The unit surged into life, gently lifting Lu Xun's body.

Tiger glanced over her shoulder to see a second body. Turning fully to face it, Tiger felt over-welling hate for the body that was formerly known as Sima Yi. Tiger's eyes narrowed dangerously before delivering a powerful kick to the ribs. "It's your fault. All your fault." Tiger hissed. She span on her heel, bent down to collect Lu Xun's sabers and followed after the unit.

--

Masamune cautionlessly entered Zhen Shao's chamber. The little bodyguard was awake and sitting up in bed. The dragon noted how her once bright hazel eyes had a milky white film over them. It tore at his heart to see her like that. As the door clicked shut, Zhen turned her head towards Masamune. "Yes?"

"Good to see you're okay Zhen." Masamune smiled. The dragon perched himself on the edge of Zhen's bed. The bodyguard smiled warmly._ Why must she smile like that? The last ever smile I saw of Lu Xun and she has the same smile._ Masamune thought sadly.

"Lord Masamune! I am so happy that you've returned. Who led the ambush unit?" she inquried. Masamune licked his lips and clenched his right fist. The very image and name of _him_ made Masamune angry. Angry enough to tear the room apart. The dragon took a deep breath to control his nerves.

"Sima Yi."

Zhen frowned deeply. "That would make sense. Sima Yi would do anything to have Lord Lu Xun to himself. Oh!" Zhen moved her head to Masamune. "Is Lord Lu Xun all right? I hope he did not have any injuries. I would feel as if I have failed in my duty..." Zhen paused, sensing a great sadness in the room. She cocked her to one side wondering why Masamune had not replied. "Lord Masamune? Where is Lord Lu Xun?"

Masamune gritted his teeth. "Zhen...the truth is..." Masamune jumped when a cold hand was placed on his arm. The dragon glanced to see Zhen staring at him. "Lu Xun died in the battle." Masamune answered quickly. Zhen's face paled further. The hand dropped from Masamune's arm. "He died trying to protect me from one of Sima Yi's attacks." Masamune looked at the slightly crumpled hat. Zhen gave out a small cry of protest.

"But...but..." she couldn't form words quick enough. "How badly was he injuried? Where was he hurt?" Zhen inquried suddenly. Masamune felt tears prick the back of his tears at the sight of Zhen's sudden shock and sadness.

"Sima Yi sent a purple bolt aimed for me. Lu Xun ran in front and took the bolt instead. It tore straight through his stomach." Masamune responded. The dragon gasped in surprise when Zhen wrapped her arms around his body. "I'm sorry Zhen. I wanted to bring him back here...to save him. Lu Xun told me to look after you and to give you this." Masamune pulled away from Zhen's hug and handed the little girl her lord's hat. Zhen gingerly took the crumpled item, breathing in the scent she had known to be her lord.

There was silence between the two.

"I'll leave you now Zhen." Masamune mumbled and got up from the bed. He waited for a cry of protest but when none came, the dragon continued on to the door. Zhen remained still until she heard the door click shut.

"Why? Why did you have to leave us? You weren't suppose to die." Zhen whispered. She wiped away a few tears. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry but things are harder now. Lord Lu Xun...why did you have to die?"

--

Masamune had not gotten very far from Zhen's room when a soul-shattering scream erupted from the tiny bodyguard. Masamune gritted his teeth as the sobs quitened down. There was no doubt in Masamune's mind that Zhen would have been effected more then himself. He slammed the side of his fist into the wall of the castle. _Damn you Sima Yi! Damn you Orochi! It's your fault!_

"My lord!"

Masamune straightened himself up to see Tiger running towards him. The dragon tried to compose himself but he could still hear Zhen crying. "Azumi?" The ninja came to a stop in front of her lord and bowed.

"We have found Lord Lu Xun's bodyguard. I ordered some of the men to clean him up before the burial." Masamune nodded his head sadly. He eyed the two sabers that Tiger carried but said nothing. "How is Zhen?" Tiger inquried quickly. Masamune could not look at his bodyguard. He knew that Tiger loved the little girl like a sister, how could he tell her that Zhen's very being had been shattered?

"She's in her room. I think it would be better if you inform her of the funeral. I doubt she could stand being around me anymore." Masamune choked out before pushing his way past Tiger. The ninja stared at her lord in confusion. Suddenly she grabbed Masamune's arm tightly and refused to let go. "Tiger, let go." Masamune ordered. Tiger's grip did not soften. "Tiger. I order you to let me go!" Masamune hissed sharply.

"Why? Why do you think that Zhen would not stand being around you?" Tiger inquried quickly. Masamune stared at the wall.

"Her lord died. She'll blame me." That had to be the reason. After all if Masamune hadn't been so careless in his attack, his beloved wouldn't have gotten shot in the shoulder. If Lu Xun hadn't gotten shot, maybe...just maybe...he would have surived longer. The more Masamune thought about it, the more he knew he shouldered some of the blame along with Sima Yi. _Because I'm a fool. Lu Xun lost his life defending a fool. She'll hate me for that reason alone._ Masamune wept inside. Tiger's grip got tighter causing the dragon to look at her.

"She won't." Tiger stated firmly. "She will not blame you for the blood-shed, for every death. She will not blame you for the lose of her lord." The ninja felt tears in her eyes. She would make Masamune believe her. Tiger knew Zhen was a kind-hearted girl. She knew that Wu bodyguard would never blame Masamune for the tradegy that unfolded. "Whatever you care to think about her, Zhen will never abandon you. She will never blame you for what happened." Tiger whispered. Her grip finally loosened and her arm dropped down by her side. Before Masamune could reply, the ninja walked off back to Zhen's chamber.

--

The scounting party had finally returned from their mission. The leader bowed in front of Da Ji who continued to look out of her chamber window. There was nothing more she could do now as Orochi's end was drawing near. "Well, what do you have to report?" The fox asked.

"We found the ambush unit that lord Sima Yi had sent to capture Date Masamune and Lu Xun. Only..." The soldier paused and licked his lips. The images of the carnage they found was hard to take it. Da Ji snapped her head to face the soldier and glared heatedly.

"Well?"

"The unit was destoryed and Lord Sima Yi...Lord Sima Yi is dead." The soldier informed. Da Ji felt herself go cold. Sima Yi...was dead? But that was impossible! Sima Yi could not have been defeated so easily! The fox jumped from her perch and stalked closer to the soldier. The male bowed his head further before he was yanked to his feet. The soldier paled slightly but was surprised to see fear, not anger, in Da Ji's eyes.

"Are you sure?" The soldier quickly nodded his head. "What about Masamune and Lu Xun? Where there any signs of them? Any at all?" The fox inquried feverishly. _They couldn't have escaped. They couldn't have!_ she kept repeating in her head. If only she believed herself.

The soldier swallowed. "N-no my lady. There were no signs of either Date Masamune or Lu Xun. It looks as though they may have surived." The soldier ventured. Da Ji's mouth fell open in shock and she dropped the soldier to the floor. He bowed again. "My Lady?"

"Just...Just get out of my sight." She ordered and turned to face the window again. The soldier bowed his head and quickly left the chamber of the fox.

--

The small grave marker had been hastely made and crudely put together. It looked tacky in the dying light of the setting sun but Masamune wasn't going to complain. Just like Masamune had planned, a proper funeral had been done for the former Wu warrior known as Lu Xun. Two pieces of red ribbon had been wrapped round the grave-marker and were flaping gently in the breeze.

Most of the soldiers had left, feeling a little out of place. They hadn't know Lu Xun long enough and felt that their lord needed the time alone more then anything. It was true to say that Masamune had changed. When the head general had left, only Tiger, Zhen and the dragon remained. Tiger closed her eyes briefly and glanced down to look at Zhen. "I'm going to go inside. You going to be okay?" she whispered. Zhen simply nodded her head. The ninja smiled a little and headed back inside the castle. She had barely gotten inside when the ninja burst into tears.

"My lord."

Masamune glanced down to Zhen. The little bodyguard had turned to face him. Clutched tightly in her hands, were Lu Xun's sabers. "I want you to have these." Zhen held the weapons out. The dragon could not say anything. He was only jolted into responding when Zhen pushed the sabers further towards him. Masamune shook his head quickly.

"I can't Zhen. They belonged to Lu Xun. They should be in your care, not mine." he stated. Zhen was having none of it. The little bodyguard continued to push the sabers towards Masamune, willing him to take the weapons.

"No my lord. Lord Lu Xun asked you to give me his hat. You have furfilled that part of your promise." Zhen began. Masamune's eye wondered to the red and gold hat that sat on her head. The fabric had been washed and was now free from blood and dirt. The two ribbons were missing from the hat. "I believe you should have Lord Lu Xun's weapons. That way we can both have one half of the man we both loved." Zhen explained. Masamune smiled warmly and took the weapons. Zhen pulled a small piece of ribbon into view. "Oh, and there was something else as well."

"Yes?" Masamine inquried. His eye was trained on the sabers steel, noting how grimy and bloody they looked. _Certainly in need of a good clean._ Masamune mused before looking down at Zhen. The bodyguard held the ribbon up to the dragon.

"It's the ribbon from Lord Lu Xun's hat. Azumi sniped it so you and I could share a piece." The wu bodyguard paused and pointed to another piece of ribbon tied round the top of her arm. "Tiger also has one. To remember Lord Lu Xun." Zhen explained. Masamune gently took the ribbon from the young girl who smiled. "We'll get by my lord. I know we will." and with that Zhen cautionlessly made her way back to the castle.

Masamune watched her leave then turned his sights to Lu Xun's grave. "I'm sorry. I don't have the guts to tell her what really happened. I blame myself for your death but Sima Yi deserved to die." Masamune placed a hand on the grave marker. "I swear, right here and right now, on your grave that everyone who serves Orochi will die by my blade. They will pay for tearing us apart. Then... and only then, I only hope I found some sort of redemption in your eyes." Masamune nodded his head and headed inside.

If the dragon had remained where he was, he would have noticed a trail of cherry-blossom, floating along the breeze. Two small white feathers joined in the dance. Had Masamune stayed even longer to watch he would have heard a voice, the breeze carried it along before dying in the air.

_"I never blamed you. Not once."_

* * *

_And that, my fair readers, is the end of that. I wanna thank every one of you for reviewing! __**Thank you so much!**_


End file.
